Magic Resist
by Fancy Teacup
Summary: Where Ezreal is in University studying archaelogy and Lux is a popular character in League of Legends. What happens when Lux is brought to our world?
1. Invader

The blond man rubbed his eyes furiously trying to keep himself awake. A realm full of splinters and purple galaxies blurred his vision. He rested his chin on his palm trying to keep his body as straight as possible. Being scolded on the first few weeks of a new semester was the last thing he wanted.

Studying acrhaeology had been a dream of his ever since he was in a cradle. Ever since he could remember himself. A huge wave of disappointment had crushed his hopes and dreams when he set foot in class for the first time. It was all about theory, history, etymology and symbology. But Ezreal didn't want that. He wanted to uncover truths about ancient civilizations. He wanted to explore sacred Egyptian and Mayan tombs. Escape the traps. Mock superstitions. Destroy conspiracy theories about extraterrestrials building famous monuments and artifacts. Like people say about the pyramids. _You'd have to be really dumb in order to believe in aliens' existence anyway._

And in the end, he wanted to become someone the world would remember for his valiant discoveries a long time after he was already long gone. And perhaps watching too much of Indiana Jones on repeat as a kid had somewhat brainwashed him.

He tried to muffle a yawn but damn it was too fucking early for class. His professor was giving extra points for attendance so he'd decided he would take whatever he could. Not even the air conditioning was working. And the sun was blazing torridly outside as the man in the round glasses was bubbling something about the ancient greeks. Again.

He took out his notebook and pretended to take notes. His doodles had improved over his entire college experience. _Hmm.. Not half bad. Maybe I should change my major,_ he mused.

After an excruciating hour he heard the magic words. The ones he'd been dying to hear ever since he had taken his seat: Class dismissed.

"Thank God", he whispered under his breath as he picked up his backpack off the floor. Lazily, he dragged his feet out of the classroom and into the college campus.

But the sleepiness was persistent. _Am I really that tired or is it just an excuse to drink a Red Bull again?_, he asked himself as he approached the cantine. _Yep. It's just an excuse. Who cares,_ he concluded after purchasing an energy drink and clicking open the metal can. He knew that it was mostly a psychological thing but he didn't care. It felt as if a new rush of energy was coursing through his vains with the very first sip of his beverage. _Much better._

Without realizing, he had wondered off and perched himself on the football court's bleachers. It was too early for anyone to be there and he really felt that he needed the silence. _This professor really is something. I think I might kill myself if I have to sit through another one of his boring lectures again,_ he sighed with a heavy heart.

This was his dream. He knew that much. But what if this wasn't exactly what he had initially expected? Was he willing to do this for the rest of his life then get his pension and eventually die? _God. Why am I being all philosophical?,_ he wondered as he took another big sip of his drink.

He took his sunglasses off the top of his head and wore them properly. The sun was blinding. And the light was getting brighter and brighter by the second. Ezreal scrunched his nose at the unpleasant heat that was toasting his brain.

"Hey Ez!", a group of girls in his year waved at him from afar. Ezreal smiled politely and simply nodded to acknowledge their presence. A few moments later they were out of his line of vision and he was alone once again.

He fished for his cellphone that was somewhere deep into his bag to check the time.

"Shit", he exclaimed. If he didn't hurry he would be late for his next class. And Dr Lawson was far from the tolerant type.

He was still zipping his backpack up when a loud bang made him cover his ears and he was violently forced to fall over from the blast wind.

There was ringing in his eardrums as he lied down on his stomach. His mind was vigilant as he tried to come up with an explanation of what had just happened. The most logical of his thoughts was that it was a terrorist attack. He clenched his teeth and managed to stand up with incredibly slow movements.

He looked over towards the football court. There were cracks in his sunglasses. _Damn it.. Brand new Ray-Bans,_ he huffed. _Wait. What?_

The grass in the football court looked greener than ever._ Where is the damage? Am I going crazy?_ And then he saw her. _Oh. I am going crazy._

A blonde girl was lying in the middle of the court. Unconscious. Ezreal rushed over to her side jumping over the seats.

"Are you okay?", he yelled running but there was no answer.

He panted as he got on his knees next to her seemingly lifeless body. The girl looked pale. Her eyes wide shut. A large silver staff was clenched in her tiny fists. Ezreal shook her arm gently as he asked if she was okay once again. There was panic in his voice. She might have been in the centre of the blast but she seemed unharmed. There wasn't a single scratch on her delicate, little face.

Only then did he realize that the girl was wearing a suit of armor._ How are you supposed to do CPR?_ He wondered, mad at himself for being unable to know the basics in order to save a life. He started to press his palms repeatedly on her chest unsure of what he was doing, hoping that mimicking the things he'd seen in movies would somehow work. No response.

Carefully, he parted her lips with his fingers preparing to give her the kiss of life when he felt someone slap him. Hard.

"Ouch", he grouched rubbing his cheek.

Blue eyes locked onto blue eyes as she tumbled away from him raising her staff as if she was about to attack him with it.

"How dare you try to defile my honor when I'm in such a vulnerable position?", she asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Woah, woah, woah", he flailed his arms as he was standing back up. "I was just trying to help! You were unconcious!", he explained.

He saw her eyes twitch with disbelief and noticed that she wouldn't let her guard down.

"That's what I get for trying to be a good Samaritan", he sighed as he stooped to pick up his bag who had been thrown a few meters away as he was running.

"Samaritan?", she asked confused as if she had never even heard of the word. Her silver breast plate was shining under the bright sun rays.

"Yuh-huh", he answered sarcastically as he walked away slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Wait!", the girl shouted and Ezreal could hear her fast footwork on the green field. "Can you please tell me.. where I am?", she asked hesitantly.

Ezreal stopped and turned to look at her.

"Durrandal University".

"University? There isn't such a thing in Demacia", she scratched her head as she stared at the grass.

"Demacia? I don't even know what the hell that is but I assume you're not from around here then", he said sliding his cracked sunglasses over his forehead. "I'm Ezreal by the way", he offered his hand in a greeting.

"Lady Luxanna Crownguard of High Silvermere", the girl took a small bow completely ignoring his hand.

"Okay...?", he rolled his eyes before he let his hand drop awkwardly to his side. "Is this like a cosplay thing?", he asked gesturing vaguely towards her entire frame.

"Cos..?", she began to ask when he felt a buzz on his worn out jeans' back pocket. His phone started to ring.

The girl let out a terrified gasp trying to hide behind his back as he reached for his mobile. The screen was cracked but it was still working just fine as it kept on playing his ringtone.

"What is that?", she yelled clutching onto Ezreal's shoulder and pointing to the phone with her index finger.

"You mean.. Despacito? I.. uh.. meant to change that", he chuckled. "Don't judge me alright?", he pouted his lips as he answered the phone. He opened up his mouth to speak but he was abruptly interrupted by the whispering voice on the speaker.

"Where are you scumbag? You'll be late again", she said in an irritated tone.

The girl beside him looked disoriented. He felt her fingernails digging into his bicep.

"It seems I won't make it today", he sighed as he peeked at the blonde girl sideways.

"WHAAAT?", Cait yelled making him pull his phone away from his ear.

"I'm a bit busy right now. Talk later", he hang up without waiting for her response. He shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"So.. you hungry?", he asked the girl.

"I am not", she replied as her stomach growled loudly.

"Sure you aren't. Liar", Ezreal sniggered making her blush. "Come on. My treat", he said as he started to walk.

He saw her hesitate to follow him from his peripheral vision but eventually she made up her mind and caught up to him. All the way to the bus stop, the girl was eyeing everything as if she had been witnessing it for the first time. She'd almost bumped into him when he stopped walking. _She's weird._

"What are we waiting for? I thought we were going for breakfast".

"We are", Ezreal replied as he sat down on the metallic bench. Awkwardly she scooted next to him.

"Where is your horse then?", she asked.

"My what?", Ezreal said blinking his eyes multiple times as a red car rode past them.

"What is this scarlet beast? It's so fast!", she said aiming at it with her silver baton.

Ezreal didn't have time to think of a proper answer. Their bus had just arrived. Luxanna gasped as the doors slided automatically. He had to drag her by the hand inside the vehicle. He tapped the screen on the ticket machine. Shortly after, two small pieces of paper came out.

"I've never seen such sorcery before in my life", she said as they sat down.

"You seem to be taking this whole cosplay thing way too seriously", he replied indifferently. As soon as the driver stepped on the gas pedal, her face and palms were stuck to the glass window taking in everything she could see.

"Wow.. There are so many of these beasts!", she searched his face for his sign of approval with a smile. Ezreal couldn't help but mirror her behavior.

Eventually, they got off the bus. The two of them stood outside a big shopping mall. Ezreal approached the auto glass doors that slided open at once.

"You're gifted as well?", the girl gasped. Ezreal couldn't hold back his genuine laughter.

"You could say so", he winked mischievously taking an instant slap on the back of his head. "Hey, hey! It was joke", he laughed. "Relax".

Luxanna was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her upper stomach.

"Oh. Let's head over there shall we?", he smiled pointing towards a Starbucks then scanned her body from top to bottom. "Yep. You seem like a pumpkin-spice-latte type of girl", he said playfully.

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to say right now", she fumbled with her hair awkwardly.

"You don't have to say anything. Just stick with me and you'll be fine", he chuckled giving her his hand.

The girl took it with a slight nod.

"Alright we'll call out your name as soon as your order is ready", said an employee with kind eyes. "What's your name sweety"?

"Lady Luxanna Crownguard of High Silvermere", she responded dead serious as the employee looked over to Ezreal (for help) with wide eyes.

"Just write her up as Lux", he said rubbing his forehead.

"..Right. Lux it is then", she smiled. The customer is always right after all.

The two of them settled for a corner table deep inside the cafe. The girl placed her staff on a chair next to her with extra care.

"You have some explaining to do Lux", he casually gave her a nickname. "First off.. do I know you? You kinda look familiar", he knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I don't think so. I've never seen you in my life. I'm pretty sure I'd remember you", she replied.

"Well, I do have the tendency to become unforgettable", he flipped his hair with a cocky smile. He snapped out of it only when he saw her dead expression. "Alright.. Where are you from then"?

"I'm from Demacia ofcourse. I think I've mentioned it already. Are we in Piltover right now? You seem like a Piltovian". _Too many unknown words in one sentence.._

"What? I'm from Texas", he said with his palms over his heart. "And WE are in Dover".

"Wow.. I guess Runeterra is bigger than I thought. I've never even heard of these places", she concluded._ Concluded? What the hell is she talking about?_

"We are not in any Runeterra Lux. We are in the US of A. The greatest country in the world. Oh say can you see and all that jazz", he said in a sing song voice. "Did you get a concussion from the blast? Should I take you to a hospital?", he asked seriously worried.

By the time the girl began to talk they had called out their names. A few moments later, they were both sipping their iced coffees in silence. Lux had already devoured her sandwich in mere minutes.

"If- If we aren't in Runeterra then what is this place?", she stammered as she left nothing but ice inside her cup.

"You don't mean.. Earth? I hope..", he asked with disbelief for what he was actually suggesting.

She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Don't make me feel stupid", she let her gaze drop to her lap.

"You're the one who's messing with me clearly.. Not me", he flailed his arms in despair. "Hold on I got this". Ezreal reached for his phone. "I'll google you".

The girl instinctively covered her breasts with her hands making him roll his eyes dramatically as he typed her name in the search bar. Ezreal quickly scrolled through the results.

"The.. uhm.. Lady of Luminosity?", he stared at her furrowing his brow.

"That's me!", she exclaimed happily. "What else does your hextech machine say"? _Hextech?_

"Your parents are Marcus and Lilia.. and you have a brother named Garen.."?

"How does this machine know all these things about me?", she asked suspiciously.

Ezreal set his phone on the table briefly and squinted his eyes as he rested his chin on both of his palms.

"See I knew you were messing with me", he spoke in an accusatory tone. "I knew you looked familiar"!

"Wait.. You know me?", she asked just as confused as he was.

"Luxanna Crownguard is a fictional character in League of Legends created by Riot Games, Inc.", Ezreal read out loud the first article that had popped up in his search.

"What are you talking about"?

"See for yourself "Luxanna".. That's a pretty nice cosplay actually", he said sarcastically as he turned the screen to face her.

Lux took the phone from his hands and started to read. Her lips parted in shock.

"This can't be true. I don't know how I got here but I'll find the right spell and get back to Demacia as soon as possible", she decided.

"Spell? Are you mentally deficient or something? There's no such thing as magic", he whispered frantically but in reality he wanted to yell. _Why are the cute ones always crazy?_, he wondered as he let out a deep sigh.

"Just because you haven't seen something with your own eyes does not mean that it doesn't exist you know", she raised an eyebrow defensively.

"Alright then..", he smirked. "Prove it", he folded his arms over his chest. "Do something.. magic", he said doing jazz hands to accentuate that last word.

"In here?", she asked as her eyes scanned through the cafeteria.

"Is there a problem with that?", he flashed his teeth in anticipation of her imminent failure. "Maybe you need me to light up some candles? Take out a ouija board to do your alakazam thing"? Riling this girl up was just too much fun.

Her deadpan glare seemed lethal enough to make him stop teasing her. For now at least.

"Let's get outside. I'll show you then", she promised squinting her eyes.

The two of them had aimlessly wandered around town searching for the perfect place. According to Lux. Ezreal sat down on a swing exhausted.

"Enough with the sightseeing. Sun is about to set soon. When do you plan on showing me your magic trick?", he puffed out a sigh. The playground was empty of kids.

Lux took a seat on a swing next him. She let out a gasp when she almost fell. Ezreal was quick place his hand on her back and keep her in place.

"Be careful", he chuckled. His eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Hang on to these chains", he pointed out. He sat back down when he made sure she had finally understood the concept of swings.

Lux stood up raising her staff.

"I'll show you now", she said seriously.

"Alright then -Lady of Luminosity-", he said sarcastically. "Let there be light".

Lux took a deep breath trying to focus all of her mana into her long baton. Ezreal was still sitting on the swing, resting his chin on his fist. Frankly kind of bored. Lux was squinting her eyes but nothing was happening. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should say 'abracadabra' first or something", he suggested mockingly.

In the end, Lux gave up and placed her staff over her shoulders.

"I don't know what happened. My magic's not working", she huffed out.

"Obviously", he sniggered. "We should call it a day. I have to wake up early tomorrow"._ I've lost way too many classes today._

Lux was staring down her boots.

"I don't have a place to go", she pouted her lips as she kicked a small rock a few meters away. _Do I have to?_, he wondered. He let out a deep sigh.

"You can stay at my place for tonight", he finally said. "We'll figure this out tomorrow".

"Really?", her eyes lit up. _I can't just leave her outside alone at night._

"Really", he replied with a crooked smile.

A pair of delicate, fragile arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you so much Ezreal! I will repay you for this one day! I promise", she said as she backed away.

They had walked into his appartment building. The boy pressed a button on the elevator. Luxanna stared in awe as she saw the number of each floor lighting up. One after the other.

"Come on in", Ezreal urged her when he got inside first. The girl eyed the tiny space suspiciously before she eventually walked in. She stayed silent until they reached his floor.

"That was.. interesting", she commented.

As they stood in front of his appartment, Ezreal searched through his jacket pockets. Lux eyed his doormat curiously. It read: "Come back with a warrant".

"Bingo", he exclaimed as he slid his key through the reinforced golden doorlock.

To her surprise the appartment wasn't that big. There was a living room and a small kitchen. A separate bedroom and a tiny bathroom. At least it seemed tidy. The smell of bleach was strong in his nostrils.

"I know it's not the best but it's cozy", he chuckled as he threw his leather jacket over the couch.

Lux looked around his place mesmerized. Her eyes were fixed on a world map hanging on the wall.

"Is this.. earth?", she pointed towards it.

"Well.. kinda. It's middle earth", he explained.

"Wow..", she stepped closer to examine it properly.

"It's fictional. You know that right?", he asked still not convinced that this girl had popped up through another dimension. She didn't reply. "Do you want something? A glass of water? Something to eat?", he asked heading towards the fridge.

"Just water is fine", she said moving on to his bookcase.

It was filled with encyclopedias and DVDs of archaeology documentaries. A small globe was ornating the space between the books along with a few other souvenirs Ezreal had picked up in his trips.

"I'm gonna get changed. Make yourself at home", he smiled politely as he handed her a papercup filled with water.

Lux sat down on the sofa clutching a pillow in her arms. Unsure of what to do with herself in a stranger's house. She sighed as she anxiously waited for him to return when she heard the balcony door slide open. A slim, blond woman appeared with a basin full of wrinkled clothes in her arms. Her hair was up. Her blue eyes seemed weirdly familiar. She walked towards the kitchen without even noticing Lux staring uncomfortably across the room.

"Um.. Hello", she uttered shyly startling the woman slightly.

"Oh you scared me", she laughed it off casting the basin aside. She stepped towards the girl with an arm stretched out. "I'm Lydia. Ezreal's mother". A kind smile was painted on her face. "And you are"?

"L-Luxanna", she stammered.

"Come on honey don't be shy!", she wrapped her arms around Lux giving her a tight hug. Way too tight. "It's not the first time I see a girl in here", she mumbled mostly to herself. "Now.. where is that delinquent son of mine"?

"Mom! What are you doing here?", Ezreal asked visibly irritated at his mother being here. He was now wearing black sweats and a loose T-Shirt.

"I just came to clean this place up. Make something for you to eat.. Something that's not McDonalds", she answered indifferently. "You know he's miserable in housework", she said facing Lux.

The girl simply nodded awkwardly.

"Why didn't you tell me you got a girlfriend? She looks lovely!", she said stroking Lux's long, golden locks as she blushed uncontrollably.

"She's not my-"

"You know you should bring her home for dinner. Your father will be delighted to see her. Plus, she looks way more modest than the usual skanks I normally see you around"._ Did she completely ignore her plate of armor or is it just me?_

"Now is not the time mom", he said with a hand over his forehead. "Just get on a plane and go back to Texas", he clenched his fist.

"You're going to kick out your own mother in the middle of the night"? _It's only 10 o'clock but whatever you say mom.._ "And I haven't even finished my chores yet!", she said clutching her chest dramatically.

"Alright then. Clean up then go", he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I am not your servant! When you pay this appartment's bills by yourself then you can boss me around all you want", she pretended to weep.

"It seems like I'm not getting through to you today. Have it your way", he sighed unable to argue with his mom's logic one more time. "But I want you out first thing in the morning. You can't just come in and out whenever you please. This is my house. My life". He pleaded hoping to set some boundaries._ Such a nosy woman._

"I'm going to be really quiet. You won't even notice I'm here! I'll take the couch. The last thing I want to do is to disturb your personal life", she winked at Lux.

"That's not going to wor-", Ezreal began to explain once again that Lux wasn't his girlfriend but he immediately got cut off.

"Ezreal honey. You know I'm not a regular mom. I'm a cool mom", she said planting her fists on her sides with a smile. "There are condoms in your nightstand drawer".

He gasped embarassed. The redness in his cheeks more apparent than ever. He grabbed Lux by the hand and guided her into his bedroom. The girl sat down on the bed knitting her fingers on her knee. Aside from an Indiana Jones poster above the bed there wasn't much else in terms of decoration.

"Is this your father?", she asked gesturing to the poster.

"I wish", he huffed a laugh. "Please excuse my mother. She's a bit.. over the top sometimes", he said as he opened his wardrobe door.

He threw a thick blanket and a pillow on the floor. He searched through his closet some more then gave Lux a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt.

"Sorry I don't have much else to give you I'm afraid. And you can't exactly sleep comfortably with this armor", he laughed.

Luxanna took the change of clothes in her hands eagerly.

"I'll leave you to get changed", his hand was already at the doorknob.

"Ezreal", she stopped him. "Thank you. For everything. I really appreciate it", her sapphire eyes shined with greatfulness.

"Don't mention it", he said walking out the door and closing it shut behind him.

His mother was sitting on the couch wrapped with a thin blanket, watching TV.

"Sweety", she said ruffling his blond hair as he plopped down on the sofa next to her.

"Can't you be a bit more discreet?", he chuckled. "You've made Lux pretty uncomfortable".

"I'm sorry I din't realize", she said apologetically. "I just got a bit excited. I guess I won't have to worry about you anymore. This house needs a woman's touch. I'm sure she'll deliver", she cackled. "She seems like a nice girl".

"She does", he murmured under his breath but Lydia heard him loud and clear.

"My baby is lovestruck", she whispered. Ezreal felt his face heating up. "Come here", she lifted her blanket inviting him in with her. He willingly snuggled up to her, letting her drop the blanket around his broad shoulders.

When he opened his eyes again, he realized he had dozed off. His mother had fallen asleep resting her face on his shoulder. The TV was still on. He carefully got up and covered her with the blanket. The woman gripped it tightly unconsciously.

He walked over towards his bedroom, opening up the wooden door as quietly as possible. He turned on the nightstand lamp with a grimace on his face. Only then did he find Lux sleeping soundly on the makeshift bed he had made on the floor. A soft smile graced his lips.

Gently, he picked her warm body off the floor and placed her on the bed. Then covered her with a blanket. She didn't even flinch. _She must have been really tired,_ he figured as he lied down on the floor, where Luxanna's body once was.

_Goodnight Lux,_ he thought as he closed his eyes, giving in to exhaustion.


	2. Portraits

It was the constant ringing of his door bell that woke him up.

He squinted his eyes as he sat up to find himself sleeping on the makeshift bed he'd made on the floor the night before. He was somewhat disoriented until he saw Lux sleeping soundly on the bed next to him.

He grabbed his phone and stared at the cracked screen for a while. His eyes suddenly grew wide.

"Crap", he mumbled under his breath._ Five missed calls and the time is.. Well. I guess no classes today either.._

He tiptoed out of the room trying to make as less sound as it was physically possible and closed the door behind him.

"Mom?", he whispered loudly. His living room was tidy but the woman wasn't there anymore.

He saw a small piece of paper on the table.

_"There's food in the fridge. I figured you'd be hungry_

_ more often now that you have Luxie. ;) _

_Love Mom"._

Ezreal shook his head, trying not to cringe too hard.

He let out a loud yawn as the door bell kept on ringing incessantly.

"I hear ya, I hear ya, I'm coming", he said walking towards the door.

He scratched the back of his head as his blue eyes met with the girl's different coloured eyes.

"Good morning Ezreal!", she chirped excitedly while holding a stack of papers.

"Rent?", he asked with his eyes still half closed.

"Uhm.. yeah", the girl shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously. She was a short girl with natural ginger hair and a pale complexion.

"Ok. Hold on a sec", he began to close the door to walk back into the appartment and search for his cash but Zoe blocked the door with her foot.

"Wait!", she said in her high pitched voice. "I mean.. uhm.. I have something for you", she said as she fumbled in her back pocket. Ezreal was staring patiently. I seriously need some coffee.. "Here!", she extended her arm holding two pieces of paper.

"What's that?", he asked as he was taking them into his hands. It didn't take too long to realize that they were tickets.

"There's a new museum opening in town..", she was biting her bottom lip, "and I remembered that you once said you liked that sort of thing so.. uhm.. I thought that maybe we could-"

"Is everything alright Ezreal?", a sleepy Lux showed up from behind him, still drowning Ezreal's T-Shirt.

"Uh yeah!", he replied in a hurry. "This youngin is Zoe", he gestured towards the girl at his doorstep. "She's my landlord's daughter. She just came to collect the rent".

"I'm not that young!", Zoe chimed in irritated. "I'm fourteen and a half", she continued proudly.

"Sorry Zoe. My bad. I thought you were like.. twelve or something", Ezreal chuckled.

He could see the blood boiling in Zoe as her puffy cheeks and forehead got visibly red.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Luxanna!", the blonde girl offered her hand in a handshake that Zoe took too long to actually take. Instead she was staring at her with a quizzical look plastered upon her face.

"Let me get that money for you", Ezreal dove back into the appartment.

Zoe narrowed her eyes and scanned the girl from top to bottom.

"You'd better back off", Zoe scoffed. "I've known Ezreal for way longer than you do so he's technically mine. He's just too blind to see that we're made for eachother".

Lux raised her eyebrows and pouted her lips like a dead fish. Unsure of what the girl was actually suggesting.

"Here you go Zoe", Ezreal was back with the money and the tiny girl's smile was back on her lips as if she wasn't busy making threats merely a second ago.

"Thanks!", she almost jumped from excitement as their fingers grazed eachother.

"Count it just to make sure", Ezreal suggested stretching his arms behind his head.

"Oh I don't have to! I trust you", she flashed her teeth.

"If you say so boss", Ezreal gave her a salute making the girl blush in the process.

"So..", hesitated Zoe. "What do you think about.. the.. uhm.. the museum? Do you want to go?", she twirled a long strand of her hair in her fingers.

"Sure! That would be great! Maybe Lux would like to join me", he pushed the girl standing next to him slightly with his elbow. "Thanks for the tickets Zoe! You're so kind"!

Ezreal pinched the girl's right cheek.

It was now Zoe's turn to stare with parted lips. She looked almost as if she was in shock.

"That's not wha-", she was almost immediately interrupted by what sounded like loud banging.

"This fucking guy", Ezreal sighed as he rubbed his forehead and looked at the ceiling above him. "Can we do something about this.. noise?", he almost begged Zoe.

"Don't worry Ezreal.. You can count on me", the girl was looking at the blonde almost mesmerized.

"K. Thanks a lot!", he closed the door swiftly on the girl's face then let out a deep breath as he walked towards the kitchen.

"You could be a little more polite you know", Lux suggested as she sat on the couch.

"Nah.. I can't afford to let her get any ideas", he chuckled as he opened a cupboard above the sink.

"What do you mean?", she furrowed her eyebrows even though Ezreal couldn't see her.

"The girl has a crush on me Lux. And an obvious one at that. Can't give her hopes then break her heart", he said clutching his chest dramatically. "Or have the FBI come knocking down my door. She's a child"!

Lux had no idea what the FBI was so she chose to simply let that comment slide unanswered.

"I didn't take you for a hearthrob", Lux retorted sarcastically.

"Hey!", Ezreal shouted offended. "I'll have you know that girls are practically throwing themselves at my feet", he flicked a strand of hair away from his eyes making Lux giggle. "You're the only one who hasn't been put under my spell.. Yet", he smirked devilishly.

Luxanna rolled her eyes then proceded to change the subject.

"What IS that sound?", she gazed up at the ceiling as Ezreal was sitting on the couch next to her holding two cups of coffee.

"Just an annoying neighbour. Try to ignore it. He's a drummer in some sort of rock band and apparently everyone has to know", he clenched his teeth visibly frustrated.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?", she asked as she played with a tuft of her own hair.

"I would but.. I've bumped into him in the elevator a couple of times and let's just say he's a pretty scary looking guy", he chuckled nervously as Lux was picking up a cup from the table.

"Careful it's hot", he sounded worried but then he carried on with, "Like myself", and winked.

"How can you say things like that?", Lux giggled. "Have you no shame"?

"You mean you would mind getting with this?", he gestured vaguely towards his own body.

Lux could feel her cheeks getting hotter. She was just not used to hearing this kind of things.

"Well, you're the one who thinks she's a League of Legends character. It's safe to say I'm too good for you", he raised an eyebrow in contemplation.

"But I AM Luxanna Crownguard", she replied seriously.

"And I am Queen Elizabeth the second", he patted her on the shoulder with a straight face. "Now take a bow".

Lux's stare revealed her murderous intention.

"Or don't!", he grinned nervously then took a quick sip of his coffee looking sideways. "So what are you planning to do my Lady?", he asked leaving his cup aside.

Lux had taken her own cup in her hands and she was now standing in front of his balcony door, peeking outside through the curtain. The boy heard her let out a soft sigh.

"I have to get back.. I need to find a way"..

"Back to..?", he let his phrase unfinished.

"To Demacia ofcourse".

Ezreal raised an eyebrow. _She's still going on and on with this nonsense. It won't hurt if I play along now will it?_ A smirk was back on his lips.

"What's so great about Demacia anyway? America's pretty great too. You could get used to it", he suggested.

"Demacia is all I fight for. Demacia means strength and honor and justice. My whole family is back there. I can't stay here Ezreal", she said that last sentence facing him.

Was it too selfish of him that he actually wanted her to stay there instead of going back to wherever she'd come from? Probably Pitsburg or something cause he certainly didn't buy that the girl that was standing right in front him came from Narnia._ Sorry I meant Demacia,_ he mused.

"Hmm.. What if I make you change your mind?", he said cockily.

"Ho-"

*THUD THUD THUD*

"Open up scumbag! I know you're in there! I heard your whiny voice!", a female voice said behind the front door.

Ezreal immediately brought his index finger to his lips.

"Shh!", he whispered to Lux. He looked panicked.

Lux walked on her tiptoes and sat on the couch silently with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Open up! Or I'll tell your mom you're missing classes again!", she threatened.

Ezreal sighed but remained quiet.

"Mayb-"

Lux started to talk but the boy was quick to place his palm on her mouth. She was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Please. Just wait till she goes away", he whispered and Lux nodded affirmatively. Only then did his fingers left her lips. _Which were surprisingly really soft.. I mean.. not that I noticed._

"Why are you always making me chase after you?", the unknown female punched the door again with her fists. "Do you have some blonde bimbo in there again?", she asked sarcastically.

Lux narrowed her eyes and Ezreal gave her an awkward smile. _What can I say? I have a type._

"I'm gonna sit here all day if you don't open this goddamn door".

_Crap._ Ezreal knew her too well to know that she would actually keep that promise. He stood up and put on his shoes without making any noise. He was already opening the balcony door.

"Where are you going?", Lux whispered frantically.

"Out", he shrugged. "Are you coming"?

Lux was looking at him baffled. She hesitated for a few seconds before she decided to put on her boots. She was in Ezreal's shorts and T-Shirt while the boy was still in his sweatpants. The blonde boy grabbed his leather jacket off the hanger and threw it in her direction. Her reflexes were fast enough for her to catch it mid air. Before Lux was even realizing what they were doing she found herself climbing down a metalic ladder.

"What the hell am I doing..", she mumbled under her breath as she took another step downwards. It was pretty chilly outside too.

"Come on! Live a little!", Ezreal shouted from a few steps lower.

He landed on the ground with a small thump. Luxanna found his hands ready to catch her when she finally reached the last step.

"It wasn't so bad now was it"?

They were now exiting a narrow alley.

"What was the purpose of all of this? Why are you avoiding this girl?", she asked as she pulled the leather jacket more tightly onto her body.

Ezreal sighed with his hands behind his head.

"Cause she's annoying. And I have to deal with her every day".

"Is she like.. an ex girlfriend or something?", Lux was surprised with herself that she actually said that out loud.

Ezreal let out a boisterous laugh in reply.

"Why? Are you jealous my Lady?", he flirted unapologetically making Luxanna Crownguard's cheeks turn into a light pink.

"Ofcourse not!", she answered while Ezreal was still laughing his heart out at her childish reaction.

"Cait's a childhood friend", he explained in the end. "You don't have to worry about her I promise. You're the only one that has stolen my heart", he flashed his teeth.

Lux rolled her eyes so hard that it actually hurt a little.

"Do people ever take you seriously?", she asked half annoyed and half amused by his whole demeanor.

"Oh I can be veeery serious"..

Lux doubted that. Highly.

"If you stick around long enough you'll see", he winked playfully.

"Well. That's never going to happen", she replied indifferently.

The blonde boy immediately stopped walking and stared at her with mouth agape.

"I thought me and you had something special", he said dramatically. Lux cried with laughter.

"Ezreal what are you talking about? I don't even know you", she giggled.

"What do you mean? I have blue eyes. You have blue eyes. I'm blonde. You're blonde! Doesn't it feel like we're made for eachother?", his eyebrows were raised. He actually looked serious.

"I mean who can argue with THAT logic?", she asked sarcastically.

"Just follow me", he urged her to take his hand and she obliged without question, to her own surprise.

An hour or so later they were standing in front of a museum. Ezreal frowned when he found out that it was actually an art museum. _We'll just have to work with what we have.._

Thankfully, he had shoved the tickets that Zoe had given him into his pants pockets and they were granted free pass.

He only felt like a fish out of water when he realized that all the people there were dressed formally. All the men wore suits. While they were dressed like.. the homeless? Lux didn't seem to even notice though so that was good.

She was just looking at the paintings with wide eyes. Taking in everything that was placed in front of her. He couldn't help but smile at her innocent reactions.

He would much rather see ancients artifacts and statues on display if he was being honest. _On the other hand, thank God it's not modern art._ He sighed relieved.

And then he saw it. His eyes were instantly glued on the painting. He walked towards it as if he had been hypnotized, leaving Lux's side.

An explosion of colours. Each and every stroke of the brush was visible and deliberate. Tiny details creating a bigger picture. It was the image of a young boy that looked fragile and vulnerable. His face riddled with agony. Facing up against what looked like a beast. Five times his own size. But the boy was standing there. He looked beaten up. Yet he was still raising his fists ready to fight no matter how onesided this fight looked.

Ezreal lost track of time while he was staring at the painting. He heard someone next to him clear their throat and breaking his thoughts.

Lux gave him a small smile.

"You really like that one, don't you?", she asked genuinely.

"Yeah..", he admitted. "It's something about it that.. I don't know. It made me feel something".

"I knew you could get serious if you wanted to", Lux flashed him a shy smile.

They spent the rest of the day outside and at the moment they were simply walking aimlessly down a well lit street.

"What are you going to do now?", Ezreal asked. "Are you going back to.. Demacia?", he said the word like it had a weird taste.

"I can't right now.. I don't know how just yet", the girl said. "I don't even know what I'm going to do tonight if I'm being honest". She looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Well.. Just so you know.. My door is always open. Stay with me", he spoke as if it was the most logical thing he'd ever uttered.

But Lux was looking at him as if he'd just proposed to her.

"I mean.. Until you can go home! I can give you a place to stay", he nodded._ There, there. It sounded much better the second time_.

Unexpecetedly, Lux wrapped him in warm embrace.

"I don't know how long it will take me to figure this out but.. I'd be happy to stay with you. That is if you want me to", she spoke in a soft voice and Ezreal could only pray that she couldn't feel the loud beating of his heart against her chest.


	3. Quietly into the night

"Alright..", Lux said determined as she took a seat on Ezreal's couch. "If we are to live together I'm going to have to set some house rules".

"Ofcourse you are", Ezreal replied with a frozen smile on his face. _Oh boy.. _

"First of all, no more.. flirting!", she pointed at him with her index finger accusingly.

"What? I'm not flirting! It's all your fault for being so damn beautiful!", he flailed his arms as the girl pressed her lips together annoyed.

"THAT is exactly what I'm talking about!", she stood up and planted her fists on her hips. Ezreal couldn't help but laugh at her childish reaction. "I've only known you for two days and you're already driving me insane with all.. that", Lux huffed as her cheeks turned into a light pink shade.

The blonde boy decided to take advantage of her vulnerability and stepped closer to her to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Well... That's what you like about me though right?", he said with a raised eyebrow. "Me making your head go boom?", he winked mischievously as Lux deadpanned.

"No.", she said as she touched his chest with her fingers to lightly push him away.

Ezreal plopped down on the couch with a chuckle.

"Relax.. I'm just messing with you", he said in between giggles then stretched his arms behind his head as if without a care in the world.

Lux sat back down with a frown and rested her chin on her elbows. An awkward silence lingered in the room for a few seconds before she finally decided to break it.

"Look.. I don't know how long I'll have to stay here till I figure this thing out and.. -hopefully only for a couple of days-" Ezreal felt a twinge in his stomach but chose to ignore it as the blonde talked, "I just.. don't want things to get.. weird between us okay?", emotion coloured her soft voice. "I may not know you very well but I honestly appreciate what you're doing for me and.. I already consider you my friend. Just so you know", she said with a half smile.

_ Ouch. So that's what it feels like. Friendzoned at last._

He let out a boisterous laugh instead as Luxanna was looking puzzled at his reaction.

"Don't worry about it. I just want to help. I'm nothing but a good christian with no ulterior motives whatsoever", he said with his palm raised like he was taking an oath. _No ulterior motives my ass.. Who am I kidding?_ He shook his head lightly as if to shoo away his selfish thoughts.

The girl let out a sigh of relief. _Rejection sucks,_ he thought as he faked a cheerful smile.

"Alright. First rule established. What else do you got?", Ezreal asked dreading whatever was coming up next.

"I don't want to feel like I'm intruding so in exchange for your hospitality I decided to do all the cleaning and cooking while you're away at school.. Is.. that okay"?

Ezreal's blue eyes shone like stars at her second rule.

"Fine by me!", he said excited to leave McDonalds in his dark past. "I didn't know you could cook"!

Luxanna raised her eyebrows.

"Well.. I don't exactly know how but.. I can learn! I mean how hard can it be..?", she smiled hoping to get encouraged.

"Right..", Ezreal furrowed his brow. _I guess I can't get rid of McDonalds just yet._

The girl just kept looking his way in hopes of getting his nod of approval.

"Listen you don't have to do everything in the house by yourself. We're both adults I'm sure we can manage somehow"..

"Okay then", she said contemplating his answer.

"Any other "rules" you want to discuss m'lady?", he said with a cheeky smile.

"Uhm.. The bed".

"What about it?", Ezreal asked intrigued.

"You take it. I'm going to sleep here from now on", she said gesturing to the couch she was sitting on.

"Oh no no no no. That I can not allow", he said puffing out his chest like a rooster.

"Why not? I don't want to cause any more trouble for you Ezreal", she said dissappointed.

"I don't care. My mama raised me right. I may not look the part but I certainly am a gentleman when I have to be", he said playfully. Lux opened her mouth to dispel any further arguements but he quickly interrupted her leaving her no time to actually voice any of it. "I'll take the couch. No more arguing about this".

"Can I go to bed please? It's already pretty late", she said taking a glance at the window. Ezreal laughed.

"Why are you asking me that"?

Luxanna was looking at him confused.

"You don't have to ask for my permission! Just.. make yourself at home okay?", he gave her a reassuring smile.

Lux smiled back then hesitantly stood up and walked towards where the bedroom was till she stopped on her tracks to face him again.

"Ezreal. Thank you. Really", she said earnestly. The boy simply rolled his eyes.

"Can I establish a house rule myself?", he said with an arched eyebrow.

"What do you want?", Lux squinted her eyes suspiciously. Ezreal paced around the living room with his hands behind his head before he replied.

"You have to stop thanking me every five minutes", he chuckled as Lux exhaled relieved then giggled.

"I can't make any promises but I'll try I swear", she said but she was already out of his line of vision. Ez ran a hand through his golden locks with a grin before he turned out the lights.

* * *

_What time is it?_ Ezreal wondered as he strolled towards the bathroom with a yawn. He was too sleepy to actually check the time. The only thing he had time to notice was the darkness outside his window before his hand turned the doorknob.

A female scream was the thing that woke him up for good in the end.

"Get out of here! Pervert!", Lux screamed behind the nearly transparent shower curtain that only managed to partially censor her private parts.

Ezreal's reflexes acted before he could actually think of what was happening. He shut the door and took a step backwards.

He blinked a few times.

_ Crap._

"Lux! I'm sorry! It's not what you think it is!", he shouted as he heard the water stop running.

_How come I didn't hear it in the first place?_ He covered his eyes with both of his palms frustrated. Lux's blurred body flashed before his eyes. _Damn it!_ He shook his head trying to shake the image for the girl's sake.

Less than a second later Lux opened the door wrapped in a blue towel. Her blonde hair were wet on her shoulders and dripping on the floor. Her cheeks were hot red as she huffed furiously.

"What. Do you think. You're doing?!", she shoved him lightly on his chest through every pause.

Ezreal felt like a little kid being scolded by his teacher for being naughty.

"I'm really sorry! I just woke up and I reeeaaly had to go!", he said lightly clutching his lower stomach to show urgency. He even tiptoed. "I didn't know you were in there"!

Luxanna was eyeing him suspiciously from head to toe like she was trying to determine whether he was actually telling the truth.

"Let's make another house rule then", her voice as sharp as blades. "Always KNOCK FIRST!", she said pulling the towel tighly on her chest area.

It took all of Ezreal's inner strength to avoid looking down even though he was dangerously tempted to do so.

_Morals. Morals. Morals._ He chanted in his mind as his gaze was pinned on her blue eyes.

"Well, why didn't you tell me you were planning to take a shower?!", he yelled back at her. Somehow he felt the need to defend himself despite the whole situation being an honest mistake.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were going to wake up in the middle of the night?!", she replied on the same tone.

Ezreal ruffled his blonde hair ferociously.

"You're right, you're right I'm sorry! I should have knocked.. But I swear I totally forgot I had people over! I didn't do this on purpose! I'm just so used to living alone here", he said staring at the floor.

"Fine", the girl said crossing her arms. "I'll let this slide just this once!", embarrassement was plastered all over her face. She walked towards her room living a trail of wet footprints behind her.

_I'm such an idiot._

* * *

There was probably a handprint on his cheek by now. Ezreal yawned as he idly sat in the amphitheater next to his friend.

"You have a lot of explaining to do later", Caitlyn said as the professor was leaving his bag on his desk.

_Yah whatever Cait.._ Despite the fact that he had taken the time to wake up and actually show up in class he couldn't concentrate. Last night was a mess.

And the fact that he felt like a parent didn't help much either. He had left Lux alone in his house for the first time. A stranger practically. Most people would worry about finding their house empty when they finally returned but nah.. He was worried about the alien girl. What if something happened to her and she couldn't contact anyone? _Well. She might hate me now for all I know too.._ He let his forehead touch the wooden desk in front of him.

Sure she was still sleeping when he left, plus he had left her a note. But his mind kept on generating nothing but horrible possible scenarios. What if he returned home only to find her gone? What if she missed the note and she thought that he'd abandoned her? What if she couldn't even read? Would she really be okay?

_Goddammit Ezreal shut up. You worry too much. I mean.. What's the worst that could possibly happen? ..Right?_

But._ What if Zoe suddenly came in and stabbed her with a steak knife out of jealousy?_ He visibly gasped at the thought then shook his head lightly. _Nah.. she has school she can't go and stab her._ Cait nudged him with her elbow and effectively put an end to his daydream.

He blinked multiple times and tried to focus back to the lesson. When class was over, Ezreal picked up his bag quickly and tried to leave before his friend had any time to react.

"Hold it right there", he closed his eyes disappointed as Cait hooked him by the hood of his jacket. He was forced to take a step back and turned to face her.

"Sooo.. what's up?", he flashed her an innocent smile.

"What's. Up?", the blue haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't you answer the goddamn door yesterday? You had a girl in there didn't you?", she inquired.

"What if I did? You're not my mom Cait. Stop being such a worrywart. Now that I think about it.. not even my own mother worries that much", he shrugged. "Are you secretly in love with me or something?", he gave her a playful smirk trying to throw her off. Cait simply scoffed and folded her arms.

"You wish scum. I only worry because I'm not ready to become an aunt just yet".

Ezreal let out a boisterous laugh at her comment.

"You really think I'm that irresponsible, don't you?", he tried to pinch her cheek teasingly but Cait was quick to slap his hand away before he could actually pull it off.

"Duh. You're basically a child in a man's body. No wonder that kid in your appartment building has a crush on you", she huffed a laugh as they were exiting the classroom together.

"Now that's just mean", he pouted his lips but the girl completely ignored him.

"Shut up and spill now", she said in a serious tone.

"About what?", Ezreal feigned cluelessness. She gave him a blank stare and remained quiet for a few seconds.

"About the girl that was in your appartment yesterday moron", she flicked his forehead with her middle finger.

"Ow!", Ezreal rubbed his face at the point of impact. "You really want to know don't you..?", he sighed.

Caitlyn squinted her eyes examining his features.

"YOU don't want to tell ME?", she said as if she was speaking mostly to herself. "You usually brag about everything to everyone", she scratched her chin in thought then gasped. "Don't tell me you're actually in l-"

Ezreal moved fast and shut her mouth with his hand then let out a growl when he realized she had bitten him.

"You're a freaking psychopath!", he said as he opened and closed his fist a few times to make sure it was still functioning.

"Who is she?", she insisted.

"She's just a girl I happened to.. find", he said unsure if his phrasing was correct.

"I hope you realize she's a person and not a stray cat", Cait replied with an arched eyebrow.

Ezreal kept on walking a few meters ahead of her hoping to somehow escape undetected.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!", she yelled then hurried to reach him. "Last time you hid such things from me was in seventh grade. Fiona Gorcinski? Ring any bells?", she said almost out of breath.

Ezreal finally stopped walking and faced her.

"It's nothing like that", he flailed his arms. "Lux just needed a place to stay. She had nowhere to go so I invited her over for a few days till she figures.. things out".

_Yeah. Things. I guess._

"She's actually staying at your place?", Cait nearly gasped wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Why is that so surprising? She's my friend and she happens to be in need", he shrugged indifferently though it did hurt a bit when he remembered he really was friendzoned.

Cait stretched her neck confused.

"She's your friend? And she's a girl? That's weird.. She has to be ugly then", her eyes were focused into nothingness.

"She's n-", Ezreal sighed defeated. "Cait. It's not weird. You're my friend too", he puffed irritated.

"Yeah but WE have known eachother all of our lives. It's different. You're like a brother to me. Plus.. how come I've never heard of this girl before if she's such a close friend"?

"Maybe because I'm not telling you everything like you seem to think", he tapped her temple with his finger.

"..Right." She crossed her arms once again. "So you mean to tell me that this friend of yours is staying at your place, she's a girl and you haven't seen her naked", she narrowed her eyes.

Ezreal felt the heat on his face rise up as he recalled the events of last night.

"That wasn't- That was an accident!", he spoke a bit louder trying to defend himself. He looked flustered but Caitlyn was simply laughing at him. And perhaps enjoying this a bit too much.

"I knew it", she said wiping a stray tear from her face as she kept on giggling uncontrolably. "Never change Ez", she mocked him as he was visibly looking for a way out of this. "Well? Is she blonde?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What if she is?", Ezreal narrowed his eyes.

It took a while for Cait to stop laughing this time.

"So you definitely have the hots for her", she said tapping her chin.

"Will you stop already? I told you she's just a friend".

"Does she have blue eyes too?", she asked with a crooked smile completely ignoring his previous reply.

Ezreal simply nodded but couldn't hide his frustration at all anymore.

"Seems like we have a love story in our hands", she teased.

"Have you even listened to a single thing I've said?", the boy widened his eyes.

"Shut up. You love yourself too much. I'm pretty sure you're into her too", Caitlyn smirked.

"I really don't get your deductive reasoning Sherlock", he mocked her.

"But my dear Watson.. It's elementary. You're such a narcissist that the only girl you could fall in love with would be the one who looks like a female version of you", she pretended to smoke an invisible pipe.

The boy simply shook his head but ultimately remained silent.

"So how long is she going to stay?", she asked.

"Frankly, I don't know yet.. We'll see", he shrugged.

"I hope you can manage until then", she raised an eyebrow.

"What's that about now?", he crossed his arms on his stomach.

"I mean I hope you can manage moneywise. It's always expensive when you have someone over.. Trust me on that one. And you barely get enough from your dad to sustain yourself", she said looking downwards.

"I wouldn't worry about that.. But if worse comes to worse I guess I'll have to take on a part-time job or something", he scratched his forehead.

"You can't do that!", Cait's mouth formed an 'o'. "You have school!", she reminded him.

"We'll figure something out Cait. Stop bugging me alright?", the boy huffed on the verge of irrritation.

"WE?! And you're planning to work to sustain your little girlfriend?", the blue-haired girl smirked. "Boy you're in too deep".

"Not that it's any of your business but it's nothing like that..", he replied cockily. But he looked way too flustered to seem cool. "Can I please leave now?", he put his hands together as if in pray.

"Interrogation is over you're free to go", she winked happy that she had finally managed to get the upper hand.

"Whatever", Ezreal said under his breath as he walked away. He could still hear his friend laughing.


	4. Snap

Three consecutive knocks on the door. That was all she heard as she slowly opened her eyes.

_What time is it?_, Lux wondered while she gently rubbed her eyelids with her slim fingers.

Three more knocks. She was listening to them as if it was a rhythm.

She lazily got up from the bed and took a glance at her reflection on the wardrobe mirror. Her frail frame was drowing in Ezreal's loose T-Shirt and baggy pants. She also thought she looked way more pale than usual. Her hair was a mess filled with tiny knots.

But the knocks were persistent.

She made her way towards the kitchen. There was a small piece of paper on the fridge. As usual. She picked up the magnet on top of it and took it in her hands to examine it properly. She could clearly make out her blond roommate's sloppy handwriting.

_"Gone to uni. Again. Ugh. Hope you won't miss me too much! 3"_

_Less than three?_ Lux raised an eyebrow confused but still chuckled at how unreformed he was._ I told him.. No more flirting! Ugh.. It feels like I'm talking to a wall._

The door bell rang.

She had been living with Ezreal for nearly a week now but she still didn't know if it was okay for her to answer the door. Those were the thoughts that were going through her mind as she hesitantly approached the entrance of the apartment with unnecessary caution.

"Hello?", she asked with a coy smile as her eyes were met with foreign eyes.

It was a pretty girl with dark blue hair and a baseball cap at the top of her head.

"You must be Lux", the unknown girl was staring at her from top to bottom. As if she was taking in every detail regarding her appearance.

"Ah.. Yeah.. I'm Luxanna", she offered her hand politely.

"Pleasure". It seemed to her that she gave her a handshake almost out of pity.

"I'm sorry what was your name again"?

Lux decided to play it stupid even though she knew all too well that she had failed to mention it in the first place.

"I'm Caitlyn. You can call me Cait if you'd like. Everyone does for some reason", she mumbled that last sentence and walked passed her as if she owned the place. Seconds later she had already perched herself on the couch.

"O..kay..?", Lux whispered under her breath and slowly shut the door behind her. "You're Ezreal's childhood friend aren't you?", she asked in an effort to strike up a normal conversation and diffuse the tangible awkwardness that lingered between them.

"What did the scumbag say about me this time?", the girl asked as she crossed her legs. "Only the best I presume", she said sarcastically.

Lux was staring at her. Slightly puzzled._ I wouldn't call his comments on her the best.. but neither the worse..? I guess?_

"Relax", Caitlyn chuckled. "It was a joke. I'm pretty sure he's already dragged my name through the mud. That's what we do anyway".. She paused then urged Lux to come sit next to her on the couch. "Please don't just stand there"!

"Uhm.. Okay..", the blonde obliged.

But the awkward silence remained. Maybe now more prominent than ever.

"Ehm.. Ezreal's in class if you're looking for him", she finally broke the quietness.

"Oh. I didn't come here for Ezreal", a cunning smile sat at her lips.

Lux furrowed her eyebrows then huffed a laugh in response. _She can't be.._

"I'm here for you", she instantly confirmed her own suspicions. "I really wanted to finally get to know you. And I knew Ez had class today so here I am", she explained. Luxanna couldn't really tell whether her coming here was good news or bad news. Yet.

"Wha- Why would you want to meet me?", she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Well aren't you my best friend's girlfriend?", Caitlyn gave her a smile so bright that she was forced to mimic it for a second or two.

"No..?", Luxanna shook her head as soon as the girl's words had finally registered in her brain.

"Oh please..", Cait rolled her eyes. "Cut the act. If you're not dating him then why are you wearing his clothes?", she nodded towards her. "By the looks of you, I assume you even slept in those didn't you"?

"No-Yes. Wait! It's really not what it looks like!", she flailed her arms defensively then clenched her fists. "If Ezreal is going around pretending to be my boyfriend I swear-"

"Alright I believe you", Caitlyn cut her off unexpectedly.

Lux was just sitting there with a stream of mingled thoughts and memories passing through her brain.

"That reaction seemed pretty genuine. Just so you know, he never said you were his girlfriend", she flicked a strand of hair out of her face.

"Then why would you ask me that in the first place?", Lux shook her head.

"Because I had to see it for myself. Now where were we?", she asked like she was trying to immediately change the subject.

_Nowhere?_ Lux mused. _We've been talking nonsense ever since you came in! _

"Ah yes", Caitlyn answered her own question. "The clothes. Why would you even wear these rugs in the first place then?", she rolled her eyes disgusted. Probably by Ezreal's taste.

"Because I don't have anything else to wear..", Lux admitted with shame filling her heart.

Caitlyn squinted her eyes as if she was trying to analyze what the girl had just said.

"Ezreal said uhm.. that he 'found' you..?", she recalled. "Are you like.. homeless Lux"? Her voice was coloured with genuine concern.

"Homeless? No!", Lux let out a small chuckle. "I just came here from.. really far away". _Yeah better not start telling everyone about Demacia this time.._

"And you didn't even bring a suitcase? Nothing?", Caitlyn persisted.

"I uh.. did! Ofcourse I did! Why wouldn't I bring a suitcase?", she laughed nervously.

"Then where are your things?", the other one replied in a serious tone.

"My things they.. err.. got stolen"! _Eureka. Sounds plausible. Wait. This world has thieves right?_

"I see.. Makes sense", she pouted her lips slightly. "So that makes Ezreal your savior then. Here's a sentence I never thought I'd live to say", she said in a low voice.

"In a way.. Ezreal really did help me. I honestly don't know what I would do if I hadn't come across him". It was true. She really felt grateful. But she also wished he would take it down a notch on the ceaseless flirting.

"Well. You are a girl. I'm quite sure someone would eventually come to the rescue of a damsel in distress", she shrugged. "Did you guys go the police? You HAVE to report that theft. Are you planning to go back to wherever you came from"?

"I am trying..", Lux sighed.

She had been learning to use Ezreal's computer to search for a powerful spell that could send her straight back home. He said that Google had all the answers. But much to her frustration all she could find when she typed 'magic spells' on the engine was a long list of gibberish that a fellow mage was using. Some guy named Harry Potter. She gave up after trying to cast a few 'wingardium leviosas' or something like that.

"It's leviOsa! Not leviosA!", Ezreal was dying of laughter as he saw her desperately trying to cast more of those spells.

"How are you trying?", Caitlyn's voice broke through the flashes of memories. "You don't have money to catch a flight I suppose"..

"No I don't"._ Like money's going to help in my situation. If only you knew.._

"Then can't your parents or someone else send you money to get back?", the girl asked. She seemed seriously intrigued by her whole predicament.

"Unfortunately no. It's impossible".

"You should get a job then", Cait snapped her fingers impressed with her own idea. "I can get you a job if you'd like".

"I'm not really sure about that..", Lux started off hesitantly.

"Even if you don't get enough to get back immediately, at least you can buy yourself some clothes for God's sake. Plus.. I don't think Ezreal can support a freeloader -pardon the expression- forever. He's just an unemployed student after all".

Lux was sitting there with her jaw in her palm. She hadn't thought of that before. She was a financial burden to Ezreal. And if getting back to Demacia took way longer than she'd initially thought she would have to get a job at some point. The guilt was too great for her to keep taking advantage of a boy who took a stranger into his home.

"I just had the worst day ever!", Ezreal walked into the apartment without noticing the two girls in the beginning. "Oh. And now it's bound to get much worse. Great!", he puffed irritated as soon as he spotted Caitlyn there.

Cait was cackling like a maniac as Ezreal walked further into the apartment leaving wet footprints all around the place. His whole body was soaking wet and his hair were wild and.. curly.

"What happened to you?", Lux asked worried as Ezreal was trying to take his leather jacket off. It was no use. It was glued to him like a leach so she decided to go help him. Finally it came off.

"First of all. I wake up this morning and my hair straightener is broken! Had to go to class looking like this!", he pointed to his golden locks as he was staring at his reflection in a mirror.

"I didn't know you even had curly hair", Lux shrugged without a care for Ezreal's hair drama.

"Aww..", he smiled taking a few lazy steps towards her. "You really thought I wake up looking this gorgeous every morning? I'm touched!", he said dramatically. "But beauty takes work", he winked.

"Why am I even trying to help?", Lux sat back on the couch next to Cait.

"Hey don't interrupt his story!", the blue-haired girl laughed. "I want to hear more of his ridiculousness".

"You shut up! You don't get to comment on anything you hear me"?!

They were bickering like siblings. Her brother Garen came to mind for a moment there.

"Anyway I have to go through Dr Lawson's terrible class and THEN! AND THEN! As I'm walking down the street this old lady just randomly decides to empty an entire bucket filled with bleach and water on the street from a second floor window without even bothering to check if anyone's walking down there"!

He was red with anger as his blood kept on boiling.

"And what the hell are you even doing here?!", this time he asked Caitlyn. "You know I had class today! What do you want"?

"Oh I just came here to drink a cup of coffee with my friend Lux", she said giving a hug to the blonde.

"What the hell", he mouthed before he disappeared into his bedroom. A few moments later he was back wearing dry clothes and already at the door.

"Where are you off to now?", Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Out!", he replied. "Going to buy a straightener", he said way more seriously that what was needed.

"Then while you're at it buy this poor girl some clothes! You can't have her wearing these atrocities to the fashion police to fulfill your stupid fetishes forever"!

Ezreal halted for a moment to consider his friend's words.

"Ok... Now you'd better be gone when I'm back! And Lux.. Follow me".

He grabbed her by the hand. He barely gave her any time to put her shoes on.

"Ezreal please you don't have to buy me clothes just because she said that", Luxanna said as they were walking down the street together. Her fingers were still intertwined with his.

Ezreal gave her a puzzling look then flashed her a genuine smile.

"Give it a rest. We're going shopping", he winked then started to pace faster making Lux skip to catch up to him.


	5. Watching You

"Finally..", Ezreal mumbled under his breath as the cashier was putting his new hairstraightener in a plastic bag. Meanwhile Lux hadn't stopped examining everything around the store with wide eyes. Apparently a toaster had caught her curious eye.

"Ok I'm done. Now it's your turn", he said satisfied with his purchase once they had walked out. The mall was all theirs to explore now.

"Ezreal. Please. You don't have to buy me anything", Lux said honestly as her mind kept replaying Caitlyn's words. "I don't want to be a burden to you. At least not more than I've already been", she sighed.

"Nonsense", the blonde boy waved his hand as if to shoo away her concerns. "You need some clothes of your own. When is your birthday"?

"My birthday? In.. December? Why is that relevant?", she played with a stray strand of her hair.

"Ok. December works. Consider whatever we buy today an early birthday gift!", he smiled happily.

"I can't", she paused then continued. "Ezreal.. I've been thinking.. And I think that I should get a job to help with.. money if I'm to stay with you any longer", she bit her lip nervously.

"A job?", he furrowed his eyebrows perplexed then suddenly his eyes lit up with acknowledgement. "Don't tell me Cait filled your head with all that.. I told her I can handle myself", he said that last phrase like he was talking to himself.

"Yes. You can handle yourself. Nobody disagrees with that. But what about me? I don't think you can handle things for the both of us".

Ezreal remained silent for a good moment.

"Listen", he cupped her face with both of his hands and looked deep into her sapphire eyes. "Forget about all of this for just one second and let me take care of you this time. You deserve to buy some nice things. After that we'll.. figure things out. Everything on its own time. Okay?", a small, kind smile sat at his lips.

"..Okay.", Luxanna nodded after a few seconds of initial hesitation.

"That's my girl", Ezreal winked then led her towards a new store.

"I'm not your girl!", Lux feigned anger but she smiled once he wasn't looking her way.

"But you will be eventually!", he laughed.

The two of them marched inside with confidence. Good thing was it was a week day so there weren't that many clients there. They basically had all the store to themselves.

"What is this?", Lux asked as her fingers were stroking a bright neon pink fabric.

"Those are called leggings". _Are you serious right now? I might actually buy this whole Runeterra narrative in the end.._

"I like them", she flashed her teeth in a childish manner. "They have rainbows on them"!

"Maybe you should look for another colour though", Ezreal suggested with a fake smile.

"But why? I love pink!", she pouted disappointed. When she gave him the puppy eyes Ezreal suddenly lost all will to argue about her questionable fashion choices.  
His eyes crinkled as he let out a faint laugh.

"Alright go try them on then", he crossed his arms.

"Really?", her blue eyes lit up as she finally got his permission. Not that she needed it in the first place anyway.

"Really. I mean.. Even pink leggings are an upgrade to that armor I first saw you in" he giggled as Lux narrowed her eyes intensely.

"A Demacian armor is too sacred for you to judge", she huffed.

"Everyone's entitled to their opinion", he quipped as his face moved dangerously close to hers.

Lux could feel the blood rising on her cheeks but she was already with her back against a rack filled with clothes. His arm blocked her from walking on the side.

"Err.. Let's go over there!", she ducked under his arm and headed to somewhere behind him to avoid the awkward situation he'd created.

"Oh I'm going to make you fall for me..", Ezreal whispered under his breath as soon as he made sure the girl was too far to hear him. It was more like a bet with himself at this point. He would test his charm to the max. That's what he had decided as he followed the girl inside the vast space.

By the time he had actually reached her she had at least a dozen hangers draped over her forearm with a bunch of colourful clothes attached to them.

"Oh boy...", he said as Lux twirled around the place and picked up more and more clothes. "Why don't you start trying some of these on first?", he stopped her with an awkward smile.

"Okay!", she replied happily as they searched for the dressing rooms.

"No men allowed", a shop assistant made Ezreal stop at the entrance.

Lux turned to look at him disappointed.

"I'll wait here", he said to her. "Just come and show me if you need a second opinion", he flashed her an encouraging smile. Lux nodded affirmatively and went to change.

* * *

_Time passes incredibly slowly today._. Ezreal thought as he sat on a short stool and waited for his roommate to show up. _Or maybe she just doesn't need my input,_ he shrugged feeling a bit salty.

"So.. what do you think?", she asked as she hesitantly came out of the dressing room.

She was wearing a fitted white crop-top and the pink leggings they had argued about before. Ezreal was staring dumbfounded. His eyes were glued to her. His brain was imprinting every single detail regarding her appearance hoping to make the moment last forever in his memories. He was actually surprised.

The leggings were framing her slim silhouette perfectly and even the bright pink didn't seem that much of an extravagant choice against her pale skin.

"Wow", he blinked. "You look like one of those Barbie dolls".

"Is that a good thing?", Luxanna wondered out loud as she spinned in front of a mirror glimpsing at Ezreal's reaction behind her reflection.

"It is", he responded in all honesty. "But you're definitely wearing the wrong underwear for those", he couldn't help but let out an awkward laugh.

Lux turned and gave him the most cold and menacing glare anyone had ever given him in his life.

"I mean uhh.. Not that I noticed!", was his quick comeback as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"You're vile", Lux said as she headed back to the dressing room.

Ezreal buried his face into his palms and rubbed his eyes furiously. _Why do I have to ruin everything man?_

The next time she showed up she was wearing a black suit and a white shirt underneath along with a red bow-tie.

"Lux?", Ezreal couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in question. "That's menswear".

"Really?", she fumbled with her jacket pockets as she stared at her reflection. "But I like it".

"..Yeah". _Should I really start believing she came from a videogame? Alright.. I'll play into this._ "I'm not familiar with.. Demacian customs but this is formal wear. For men". He tried to explain as mechanically and as simple as he could. "They wear it at weddings and stuff".

"I get it..", she frowned disappointed. "Oh I know! Why don't you try it on then"?

Ezreal felt too exhausted to even attempt to disagree.

The next time they saw eachother Ezreal was wearing that same suit minus the bow-tie. _Bow-ties as for losers. Clearly. And Bill Nye. Maybe._

Almost simultaneously Lux came out of her own dressing room wearing a silver long sleeved mermaid gown with beads and a deep bustier. Ezreal couldn't take his eyes off of her as something weird was starting to stir in his lower stomach. It felt like honey. Slowly melting. He shook his head to brush the feeling off.

"Yeah I think you were right. That suit does look better on a man". Ezreal could have sworn there a was a faint flush of pink on her cheeks but he was too awestruck to give it much thought.

"You guys make such a dazzling couple", a shop assistant said as she was folding some clothes.

"Oh we're not a c-", Lux started to say but she was immediately cut off.

"Thank you ma'am", Ezreal said with an annoying smile on his face. "I told you honey.. silver is definitely your colour", he winked which made Lux even more annoyed.

"I'm going to change back", she lifted her skirt without a hint of grace in her movement and left.

* * *

"Why are you still here?!", Ezreal asked as him and Lux walked back into their apartment. Caitlyn was sitting on the couch with her legs on the coffee table watching TV completely unphased by her friend's reaction.

"I was too bored to leave", she replied with a yawn. She had even made popcorn. Its acute smell was filling the entire house.

He went into the bedroom caring three big plastic bags full of Lux's new clothes.

"Hey wanna play a board game or something?", Cait shouted from the living room so he could hear her.

"I'm in!", Ezreal shouted back but it took him a while before he actually came back.

"Lux? Wanna play?", Caitlyn asked politely then offered her some popcorn.

"Sure but I don't know the rules", she shrugged embarassed.

"Don't worry about it we'll teach you", she nodded with a smirk.

"I've got trivial pursuit", Ezreal came back with a blue box in his hands.

"Let the games begin", Caitlyn let out a mock evil laugh.

"So how do we play this game?", Lux asked biting her fingernails.

"You pick a pawn. One of these round thingies", Ezreal showed her the colourful pawns.

"I'll get the pink one!", Lux grabbed it from his hand.

"Well technically it's fuchsia", Caitlyn mumbled but everyone else ignored her.

"You see these triangles? I call them 'cheeses'", he huffed a laugh. "Your goal is to answer questions correctly in order to get all the 'cheeses'. If you get them all you win. Got it"?

"I think so", she still seemed a little unsure.

* * *

"Cait. What is the smallest country in the world?", Lux read the question on her card aloud.

"Mmm.." she stroked her chin in thought. "Luxembourg"?

"Is that your final answer?", Lux asked hoping to help her.

Ezreal was one "cheese" away from victory and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of beating both of them. Well Caitlyn at least. Because it turned out she was hopeless in the game. Well.. It was only natural since she was a complete foreigner to this new world.

Cait was still silent. Lux could practically sense the gears in her brain spinning like crazy as she tried to think of other plausible answers.

"If you don't know it we can move on", Ezreal chimed in with a cocky grin on his lips.

"Oh shut up", Cait replied abrupty. "How come you get all the pop culture questions and I'm stuck with science and geography? Well. At least Lux is out of competition", she remarked pointing to the girl's empty pawn.

"I guess lady luck is on my side", he shrugged feeling way too confident.

"I don't like this game", Lux said annoyed with herself for taking such an embarassing loss.

"I'll tell you what. Let's make a deal then", he said staring at her. Lux could feel his blue eyes piecring right through her. "I'll ask a random question and if you answer it correctly you win the game. How does that sound"?

"Lux come with me for a sec", Cait grabbed the blonde girl by her arm and dragged her into the bathroom. "We can't let this prick win. You have to try your best. Promise me okay"?

"I'll try but I can't make any promises".. After that they were back in the couch ready to hear that final question.

"So.. Luxie..", Ezreal started off with a pompous smirk on his face. "You ready"?

"Always", the blonde replied determined. Cait was even holding her hand.

"Here I go.. What is the scientific definition of a double rainbow"?

Lux stood up with slow movements and headed towards the window but didn't say anything.

"If you don't know the answer just admit your defeat. Don't be a sore loser", he flicked his hair.

"Well.." she took a deep breath. "A double rainbow is a phenomenon of optics that displays a spectrum of light due to the sun shining on droplets of moisture in the atmosphere. Does that explain it?" Lux said finally wiping that everlasting cocky smirk off his face.

"Yeesss!", Caitlyn jumped up and went over to hug Lux as they both started jumping around.

"Wh- How? Wha-", Ezreal was staring at the question in his card. "How did you- You cheated! You must have cheated"!

Lux left Caitlyn's side and approached a flustered Ezreal bringing her lips inches away from his. She could feel his breath against her skin.

"Just admit your defeat. Don't be a sore loser", she winked then high-fived Cait to celebrate their glorious victory once again.


	6. Near Dark

**_Not one of the usual upbeat and funny chapters but here you go.. I hope you guys like it!_**

* * *

_You ever had one of those days that you kinda wish you'd never woken up and walked out of the house? Well. Today is exactly this kind of day for me._ Ezreal thought as he reluctantly followed Dr Lawson, his declared nemesis to his office.

"Take a seat", the professor offered gesturing towards one of the chairs in front of his large mahogany desk.

He had never been in this room before. Mostly because he had, till now, avoided being left alone with this particular professor like the plague.

His office looked very.. professional. Apart from a single frame with what looked like a family picture in a graduation ceremony, his entire office looked like what you'd probably expect from an archeologist. Yellow maps hanging over the beige walls probably old enough to sell for a whole lot of money on Amazon, a compass dating as far as the 19th century in a glass case and various memorabilia and odd trinkets along with porcelain statues. Was it too bad that he was feeling kind of envious of this place?

The middle aged man looked serious and his dim eyes were examining the younger's features suspiciously as Ezreal had finally sat down in front of him after a moment of initial hesitation.

He gulped hard then cleared his throat awkwardly as he waited to hear the reason he was called inside.

"I need to talk to you about your paper Lymere", the professor said as he looked through a bunch of papers in one of his drawers then readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. But Ezreal remained silent. No witty comebacks this time.

"Your paper was supposed to be about the excavations in Egypt in the 1920s and yet.." He paused to let out soft sigh. "What you've turned in looks like a badly written conspiracy theory. Care to explain yourself"?

_O-oh. Guess he didn't like it._

"Uhm.." He chuckled nervously in order to buy some time. "What do you mean professor"? He decided to feign stupidity. For now at least.

"Curses? By dead mummies? That's how you decided to explain how those archeologists died back in the day"?

Ezreal clenched his teeth then decided to speak up.

"Well I think it's entirely plausible profes-"

"No it's not"! This time the man had actually raised his voice. He always seemed to be calm and collected despite the shenanigans that were going on in his class almost every day. People taking calls or playing games on their phones. One guy was actually watching an entire football match on his laptop that one time. Yet he had never looked so irritated before. At least not in Ezreal's presence.

"These English folks went to Egypt. Egypt Lymere! Does that tell you something? Anything?!" He ran a hand through his thin hair. There was a small trail of sweat dropping down from one of his temples.

"Ma-maybe they got sick"? Ezreal offered with a cheeky smile as he raised his shoulders innocently.

"Maybe?" Dr Lawson retorted sarcastically. He took off his glasses with slow movements and casted them aside then rubbed his eyes. "I don't get it Lymere. You got into this school looking so promising. And now I give you your first real assignment and all you can write about is a B-Movie plot? Archaelogy is SCIENCE. Not science fiction"! Some saliva escaped his lips as he spat out that last phrase.

"Maybe you're right.." Ezreal mumbled under his breath so the professor couldn't quite make out what he was actually saying.

Dr lawsons face was expressionless and the blonde student couldn't decode what was on his mind. He kept looking at him as if he was trying to decide something.

"Do it again" he finally said. Ezreal looked up at him unsure if he heard him correctly. "I'm giving you a second chance".

"Thank you sir". Ezreal sat up and offered his hand to the older man. "I really appreciate it".

"Don't". The man completely ignored ezreals outstretched arm that was hovering in front of him and shot him a deadly look directly into his eyes.

"Just know that this decision is taken simply because I'm friends with your uncle". His words were dripping with poison. "Write me a scientific paper and maybe I'll reevaluate my opinion of you". He said accentuating the word maybe.

"Thank you". Ezreal drew his hand back hesitantly then walked out of his professor's door.

* * *

"Another crappy day.." He whispered as he walked into his apartment.

All he kept thinking on his way home was that he would finally get to see his blonde roommate. Not that he kept thinking about her all through the day of course. Of course he wasn't. He was just happy to have someone waiting for him home.

He was baffled when he realized that the lights in the living room were turned off. _Did she go to bed already?_ He wondered as he turned them back on.

He carefully took off his leather jacket and onto the hanger on the wall. He paced himself towards the bedroom making sure not to make noise and wake her up. But the door was open and the sheets on the bed were made.

"Lux?" He asked but no one was there to answer him. "Lux?" He called out her name again this time with more urgency in his voice.

He quickly made his way towards the bathroom and then to the balcony always calling out her name so much that the word ceased to carry any meaning.

He was left outside on his balcony leaning against the railing.

"Lux?" He yelled desperately out to the world with both of his hands cupping his mouth.

Panic startes to resonate within him._ Where could she be?_ Did she leave him?

Ezreal kept hoping that it was just that. That she was just annoyed with his stupid flirting attempts and had decided to leave him because she had gotten sick of him.  
But he couldn't shake that awful feeling that kept tieing his stomach into knots. _What if something happened to her?_ He bit his lower lip at the thought then shook his head. _No she can't have. Let me call her._

_On what?_ He banged his forehead a bit too forcefully on the railing. _I should have bought her a phone!_ He cursed himself wordlessly as he kept banging it with much less force now.

_I know!_ He suddenly went back inside and dag through his closet. Her armor and the clothes they had bought were still here. _She couldn't have left without her armor! Right?_

He tried to calm himself down as he reached into his back pocket and fished for his phone. Without thinking, he started to go through his contacts then tapped on her name as soon as it showed up on his cracked screen.

"Come on pick up pick up!" he mumbled irritated and tapped on the floor with his foot.

"Pronto", Cait's nonchalant voice came on the line after a few annoying beeps.

"Hey uhm.. Can I ask you a question real quick?" His uneasiness was definitely not hard to pinpoint. Something that Caitlyn had figured out the moment he started to form syllables.

"Yes I'm doing very well how about you? I'm really glad you called to see how your best friend in the whole world is doing" Cait's voice was filled with pompous sarcasm.

Ezreal sighed. Now was simply not the time to take any of his friend's usual shit.

"Have you seen Lux by any chance today?" He asked almost cutting her off as she was still going on about something he definitely didn't care for right now.

"Eugh.." She exclaimed in a low voice. "Quite the worrysome boyfriend aren't you"? Ezreal curled his lip unwillingly at her comment.

"So you have seen her. Is she with you"? He asked full of hope.

"No she's not with me but I thought she'd be back by now".

The blonde knitted his eyebrows together.

"Where the hell did you take her"? His voice sharp and demanding.

"Relax I just took her to Alfie's. Lux called me you know. She wanted to take up a job and I'd told her I could get her one. So I took her to Alfie's for a try out. I thought she'd be home by now though".

"Jesus! You just left her there alone?!" He couldn't stop his heart from beating so loudly he could hear it in his ears. Anger was shimmering inside of him and soon it would start to burn like fire.

"She's a grown woman Ezreal! Not a child"! She scolded him when his voice abruptly intervened her rant.

"She doesn't know the fucking way home moron"! He shouted at the mic then terminated the call frustrated.

He didn't even realize when he put his jacket back on and soon enough he was on his way to Alfie's.

* * *

"What a strange day..", Lux whispered as she sat on a bench right outside of Alfie's.

She had come to terms with the fact that she needed a job. There was no denying it. She just had to repay Ezreal somehow and maybe just maybe.. that was the right thing to do. She had not been accustomed to everything in this world yet but she was learning fast and the constant pool of confusion she was eternally drowing in seemed to finally have a bottom.

She was thankful to Cait for watching out for her and giving her some truly useful advice on how things worked even though she had absolutely no idea what her real backround was. She never even made fun of her so that was enough. Frankly speaking, if she hadn't revealed to her that money was tight for her roommate she would have never thought that much into the issue.

After all, she came from a noble family in Demacia, always in proximity to the royal palace and its inhabitants. Servants were always making sure she had enough to eat, that her clothes were clean and her teachers always made sure that her manners were impeccable. Perhaps if she'd come from a different region like Piltover she wouldn't be having such a hard time in this new world.

That morning she had called Cait from the home phone. Ezreal always left a piece of paper with his phone number and Caitlyn's number on the fridge along with a goodmorning note which was almost always accompanied with a funny pick up line or an equally funny yet unbearably cheesy poem. She rolled her eyes with a coy smile on her lips at the memory. Cait was kind enough to drive her here and introduce her to her future employer (hopefully).

The job description however was far from everything she had in mind.

Alfie's was a local supermarket of sorts. She had been to one before with Ezreal but this one was definitely a lot smaller. "A small independent business", Caitlyn had called it. Apparently she was close friends with the owner's son, whom she referred to as "the real boss around here". If she wanted the job she would have to impress him.

Lux was tailing Caitlyn around the store as she was trying to find him. She didn't know what to do with herself. Her nervousness had reached sky high levels and she had suddenly even forgotten how to walk. Pacing behind her with deliberate movements. _One foot in front of the other,_ she reminded herself.

By the time they reached a backroom that looked more like a small werehouse than an office she felt like she was going to be sick. How was she going to impress someone when she had zero experience and she was nearly clueless to her environment on top of that?

A bulky man with large arms and shoulders revealed himself. He looked to be in his early or mid twenties.

"Heeeey! Cait! Long time no see!", he approached the blue haired girl, grabbed her by the waist like a rag doll and lifted her up as she demanded to be put down "this instant".

To see such a huge man make the fairly tall Caitlyn look like a miniature was admittedly a bit unsettling.

His hair had a red-ish colour and his white shirt seemed a bit too tight. If it was quiet enough Lux was pretty sure she could hear the withering wail of its small buttons. There was a nametag somewhere on his chest but the room was not well lit enough for her to actually read it. She stared down at her palms for a moment. She had already missed her powers.

The man laughed as he put Caitlyn down.

"Who's your friend over here?", he asked with a charming lopsided grin.

"This", Cait put one arm over Luxanna's shoulders, "is Lux. And the reason why I'm here. I heard you've been looking for new people is that right"? Lux could have sworn there was a tone of flirtiness in Cait's voice. One that she'd never heard from her before._ Hmm.. Interesting.._ She mused but offered the man a half smile.

"We are..", nodded the man positively. "But I don't think your friend is gonna like it very much", he scratched the back of his neck as he contemplated something.

"Don't tell me it's the..", Cait started to talk but the man interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Yep. That's exactly what it is", he sighed. For some reason he looked embarassed.

"Lux", Caitlyn turned to her. "Maybe we should head back. We'll think of something else for you to do".

"Wh- Why? What's the job?", this time Lux asked the man directly.

The man looked down embarassed.

"Look. This is all my old man's idea. If it was up to me this wouldn't even be a thing.. But the store is not mine officialy yet", she saw him clench his teeth and fist with an arched eyebrow. "Do you want to be our mascot?", he asked as if he immediately expected the answer to be "no".

Lux remained silent for a moment shifting her gaze from Caitlyn to the man then back to Caitlyn.

"What's that?", she asked hoping that she didn't look too stupid.

"You're supposed to stand outside the store for a few hours every day and basically advertise", the man explained.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad", Lux shrugged but the others' expressions looked worrysome.

"Yeah well.. You're supposed to be wearing this while you do that". The man looked around the place for a moment before he finally found what he was looking for. A huge, fluffy elephant head came forth. "It's stupid. God knows I know it is. But there's really not much I can do about it. You have to wear the elephant suit.. But if you stick around long enough I will make sure you get a promotion. I promise".

"Wow Sett.. I didn't expect you to go that far. Guess your father must be desperate for a mascot this time", Cait said sarcastically.

"He really is. They never make it for more than two weeks on this job", Sett shook his head.

"I can do it", Lux's voice was full of determination.

"Are you sure Lux?", Cait asked concerned. "I mean you have no other job experience from what you've told me and we can look for something better for your first time-"

"When can I start?", she asked Sett straightening her body.

Sett couldn't hide his smile at her reaction.

"You can do a try-out today and then you can come back on Monday to fill out your form so you can be hired officially. How does that sound"?

"I'll do it", she replied. She could see a smile of approval with her peripheral vision on Caitlyn's face.

But the job turned out to be a lot harder than what she'd thought it would be.

She was merely one hour in when the suit became suffocating and the little holes in the huge mask weren't enough for her to breathe. Thankfully, Sett made sure she was okay like every other hour and she always responded that she was despite the fact that she was sweating like a pig and the sun was shining so bright above her head.

When it was finally time for her break she took the head off with much pleasure and took a deep breath as the fresh air was finally reaching her pale skin. Her hair was an oily mess but that was the last thing she cared about as Sett was handing her a plastic bottle of water.

"So what do you think?", he asked her as they both sat on the bench outside the market. It was his break as well so he lit up a thin cigarette. "Can you handle it"? Small puffs of smoke filled the air.

"I think I can", Lux sounded much less confident now that she had actually tried out the suit.

"If you feel unconfortable or sick or dizzy or anything like that just let me know okay"? He said as he puffed out one last cloud of smoke then put out his cigarette with his shoe. "Damn. I always say I'm gonna quit but I just can't", he huffed a laugh.

Lux was simply thankful that her employer seemed to be a genuinely good guy.

But now her shift was over. To be precise her shift was over for a long time now.

And it was dark. Sett had offered her a ride home but she said she was good. What would she tell him? Take me to Ezreal's house? Where is that? She buried her face in her palms as her now greasy hair were falling on her shoulders.

And she hadn't even thought of telling Caitlyn to pick her up after she was done.

It was getting late and the shops around her had already closed for the night. Not a single car or a passer-by was on the street. Except one.

A white, expensive looking car stopped in front of her. She eyed it suspiciously.

A few seconds later, the driver was rolling his window down. It was a guy that looked to be in his thirties along with another one on the passenger's seat.

"Hey sweetheart..", the driver was interrupted but another guy's voice probably in the backseat who had let out what sounded like a wordless scream. Soon afterwards, a round of laughter followed.

Lux simply turned her head the other way and pretended not to see them even though they were talking to her. Her heart kept pounding like crazy. A sense a fear was filling her inside painfully slowly.

"Oh come on! You're just going to ignore me? You hurt my feelings now", the guy said then laughed as the uneasiness kept skyrocketing inside of Lux. _What do I do? Do I leave?_

"We can drop you off somewhere if you'd like!", he said with a wink. "Is your house far from here"?

If only she had the keys to get back inside the supermarket right now. If only there was someone out here for her to call out for help. If only Ezreal was with her. She felt the tears sting her eyes and the fear magnifying inside of her the more louder their laughter became.

Suddenly, another car came by and the white car vanished almost immediately.

She let out a sigh of relief and sat up from the wooden bench. _I have to get out of here,_ was her only thought as her survival instincts kicked in.

She started to walk down the street hoping that she was going the right way back to Ezreal's apartment. If she could only remember the way back.. She was only going straight ahead, hoping that she would come across some familiar looking buildings that would point her to the right direction.

Her heart sank as a white car came around the corner. She was walking on the sidewalk faster now than before. Her arms folded on her stomach. But the car had slowed down and kept going on her own pace.

"You sure you don't want a ride?", the driver asked once more. "Such a beautiful girl, alone at night.. And there are so many creeps around"...

_You don't say._ Lux thought but her wits advised her to stay quiet.

"Come on. Get inside we'll take care of you" the driver insisted as his friends in the back kept cackling.

"No thank you", Lux said but instantly regretted doing so.

"See? I told you she wasn't mute!", the driver said and the others reacted like they were seeing the funniest comedian in action.

Lux closed her eyes firmly and kept on walking hoping that another car would pass by and they would leave her alone like before. Her lower lip was quivering and she tried too hard to fight back the tears that were suddenly threatening to fall viciously.

On the other side of the road, she saw a guy walking down the street and instantly let out a loud yell.

"Excuse me!" he shouted at the guy. "Excuse me"!

The white car had taken off and disappeared as soon as they too spotted the guy. Lux ran out towards him. The man had stopped walking and was merely watching the car drive away confused.

"Lux?", he asked as Lux threw herself into his strong arms.

"Thank God it's you!", she exclaimed relieved.

Her whole body was trembling and Ezreal returned the hug still following the car with his sapphire eyes. The initial wave of relief was starting to fade as tears began to drip from her eye sockets.

"What happened? Are you okay?", Ezreal asked as he tried to look at her face to better understand. But the girl was glued to his body and wouldn't let him go no matter what.

"These guys.. They followed me and.. I was waiting outside of Alfie's.. Hoping you'd come and pick me up..", she managed to say in between violent sobs. She even had hicupps from all the whimpering and crying.

"It's okay", he said trying to make her feel safe as he gently stroked her blonde hair. "You're okay now".

She could have sworn he sounded angry. Lux finally let go off him and wiped off her remaining tears with the back of her hand then nodded.

"Let's go home okay?", he sounded worried about her. _How couldn't he be.._

Lux silently agreed then held him tightly by his arm as they started walking together. Ezreal was watching the street carefully as they walked as if he expected the white car to reappear.

Lux finally let out a deep breath once they were inside the apartment with a locked door behind them. She was feeling much more calm now.

Ezreal got into the kitchen and brought her a glass of water which Lux eagerly chugged down. The boy sat across from her on the big couch with his fingers trapped into his blonde locks.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that.. I could've-", he sounded frustrated.

"No you couldn't have done anything more Ezreal", Lux's voice sounded normal by now. "You've already done so much for me.. And the one time I go out of my way to return the favor this happens.." Her eyes were welling up with tears once again but she inhaled in order to stop them from falling again. It worked.

"You don't have to go back there if you don't want to. Just so you know. I just need you to stay safe okay"? She had to admit that this was the first time she heard Ezreal sounding so sincere. No stupid puns, no flirting.. It was just him. The real him. And he was truly worried about his roommate.

Lux sighed but aggreed with his sentiment.

"I will be okay. I promise", she said. The determination from earlier in the day was back on her tone.

"Tomorrow morning we're going to get you a phone. I can't have this happening again", he gulped then clenched both of his fists. "I can't keep you locked up in here. You're free to do whatever you like. But please..", he let out a deep sigh. "Just be careful", he rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers.

Lux could tell that he was shaken up by what had happened as much as she was. A selfish part of her felt grateful for that. She felt lucky to have someone who cared as much as he was for her safety. Even if his way of showing it was at times pretty unorthodox.

Those things were going through her mind as she was talking a quick, much needed shower. She put on her newly acquired pyjamas and hopped on to the bed. She would always leave a small nightlight on but tonight it really felt like it was too dark in spite of that.

She hesitantly lifted the blanked off of her body and took a few steps towards the living room. She saw Ezreal lying on the couch, eyes closed shut and she decided that it wasn't right for her to bother him anymore today.

"Can't sleep either?", Ezreal asked. His eyes were still closed but it was obvious that she wasn't as stealthy as she thought she was.

"..Yeah", she replied defeated. "Do you mind if I..?" _Mind if I what? How do I say this without making it weird?_

"I don't mind", Ezreal disrupted her inner monologue. He had already lifted his blanked revealing that there was plenty of room for the both of them to fit.

Lux took the chance and stepped closer. She squeezed herself next to him. His arm was underneath her neck now and he used the other one to cover her as well with the blanket.

She could feel the warmth in her body rising up but it was much appreciated after such a strange day. It also helped that Ezreal seemed too tired to annoy her with his flirting or make fun of her insecurities. But really.. What was she insinuating here? _Ezreal would have never done any of those things.._

She turned her head slightly towards him. He hadn't even opened his eyes this whole time. She could tell that he wasn't asleep yet nevertheless he looked peaceful.

And now there she was. Lying into his warm arms. And maybe she was starting to feel a little more peaceful herself.


	7. Stoic

**_The chapter is heavily inspired by Riot's story "out of time". The beginning sentences are straight up stolen just so you know.. Anyway it's a bit of a smaller chapter this time! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_You ever meet someone who was just enough like you that it made you kinda hate them, because maaaybe it made you see clearly all the little things you hated about yourself, just a little?_

_Well, that's not at all what's happening here with Ekko._

_It's the mohawk._

"Well, well, well.. If it isn't the prodigal son..", Ekko huffed a laugh.

"Please don't start now", Ezreal scratched the back of his head feeling uncomfortable as ever. But he didn't exactly have a choice now, did he?

After all, Lux wanted that goddamn elephant suit job too bad. Even if he'd told her countless times that she didn't have to work she insisted. And so he'd decided he would help her. _And that's where Ekko comes in._

"I thought you said 'adios. arrivederci. hope to see you never'. What's up with the sudden change of heart?", Ekko asked. His voice dripping with poison. Last time they saw eachother they didn't really part ways in a.. civil manner.

"So how's your.. career going?", the blonde asked in an effort to make smalltalk. He just felt too guilty to admit right off the bat that he'd come here because he actually needed him.

"Cut the crap Ez. You're not here for chit chat. You want something from me", his voice sounded velvety yet sharp as blades. He could always see right through him and he always detested him for that.

Ezreal bit his tongue frustrated but tried to retain his chill demeanor and lackluster facade for as long as he could.

"Oh come on. Is it that weird to show up at the doorstep of an old friend to see how he's doing? I genuinely care about you", he placed an arm around Ekko's shoulder as a fake smile graced his lips.

"It is. You don't care about anyone but yourself. The whole world knows it", the boy with the white mohawk replied shaking Ezreal's hand off of him.

"Ekko. We just drifted apart. There's no hard feelings between us. Why are you making this so awkward?", he asked frustrated.

"No. You ditched me when I ditched UNI. That's NOT what friends do!", Ekko yelled and sat up from his chair.

"I didn't ditch you! I just didn't approve of what you were doing.. I was trying to help you. I thought it would make you realize that how wrong you were", he explained as best as he could.

"You know I HATED my school. Why should I keep trying to pursue a career that I hate? To become like you?! You ditched soccer for that ancient shit. Are you happy with your choice now?", Ekko spoke before his mind could process what he was actually saying.

Ezreal took a step back looking around at the floor. He felt a pin in his heart. A small pin that was more being annoying and nagging him than hurting him in reality.

Maybe he should have never expressed his thoughts on archaeology around Ekko. After all, this was his dream since he was a little kid. Who cares if the actual study of it turned out to be boring, tedious and not exactly what he had initially expected?

"You hate your school too AND you don't believe in me", Ekko said with a stern voice. "If you listened to your heart for once you would have quit as well"!

Ezreal took a deep breath then exhaled slowly.

"This isn't about me Ekko. You're a fuckin' genious and you want to waste your life to become a soundcloud rapper! So I'm sorry! I don't believe in your dreams because you could be a lot more than what you dream of!", he froze as he uttered that last word._ I shouldn't have said that..,_ he thought but these were his true feelings.

His friend was going to regret this one day. Dreams are fine but they're just that. Dreams. Fiction. Why couldn't he see that he had an enormous knack for everything tech related? He could be the next Elon Musk if he wanted to yet here he was throwing it all away to become the next Lil Pump.

Why couldn't he have realistic dreams?

Ezreal had always loved soccer and damn was he good at it. He was even offered a full scholarship once just because he could kick a ball far enough. But he knew. This career would have been a dead end at some point. Even if everything went right, what would he do in his thirties when he would be considered a grandpa for the sport?

He never thought that he would think that way but adulthood really had changed his perception of certain things. If he was a teen he would have probably encouraged Ekko to pursue his dream even if his lifelong goal was to become a waste collector.

But now things were different. He could be pretending that he didn't care about anything in his everyday life but the truth was an entirely different story. Because he cared. Maybe a little bit too much for his own good as a consuming dread for the future was constantly draining him.

But at least his own path was set in stone. At least he had a purpose.

Ekko was staring at him. He could see the various emotions fleeting across the boy's face but he didn't know how to decipher them. He was at a loss.

"So what did you come here for? Other than giving me a lecture on my future?", he raised an eyebrow as he swallowed hard.

Ezreal hesitated for a few short moments. Ekko was back on his gaming chair in front of his computer. Three different monitors were placed on his desk.

"I need you to get me a fake ID for.. someone", he finally revealed the reason for his abrupt visit.

"What's it for? Drinkin?", he waved his arms uninterested.

"Not exactly.. My friend needs it to be hired some place.. And I also need a social security number", he scratched the top of his head.

"Dude are you insane? If I do this I could go to jail!", Ekko whispered that last part loudly as if someone might have been overhearing their conversation. "Besides.. I'm done with all that hacking and forging documents. But honestly even I haven't done anything this serious before", he sighed but it looked like he was actually trying to figure out a way that he could pull this off. Even if it was to please nothing but his own curiosity.

"Ok. You might go to prison. So? I'm giving you something to rap about", he laughed as he flailed his arms.

"This isn't funny" he deadpanned. "Who is it for anyway? Are you harboring an illegal immigrant or something?", Ekko asked as his curious nature was getting the better of him once more.

"Kinda." Ezreal said quizically but avoided looking at him straight in the eyes.

"If it's some foreign girl just marry her and get off my ass", he replied indifferently as he typed something on his keyboard.

The blonde was quiet for maybe a full minute.

"Do you believe in parallel universes?", Ezreal finally spoke breaking the tense silence.

"What are you on about?", Ekko asked but he had turned around on his chair to see him. He was visibly intrigued by what was said.

"Just answer the question".

"I do", he crossed his arms but said nothing else.

"There's this girl.. She's been staying at my place for a few days. And frankly I don't know if I believe her myself", Ezreal started off.

"Go on", Ekko waved. But his look still seemed cold and calculating.

"She's blonde with blue eyes and she says her name is Luxanna Crownguard". He could see a hint of recognition in the boy's brown eyes.

Ekko immediately stood up.

"Dude! That's Lux from League of legends! Don't you remember we used to play that shit all the time? You're being catfished irl"! If Ezreal didn't know any better he could have believed that Ekko was actually worried about him.

"I know" he said calmly. "But hear me out. I was sitting on the bleachers in campus and this blast happened. The weird thing is nothing actually exploded and Lux was just there lying in the field after that. But I swear I saw it! I saw it with my own eyes!", he said clenching both of his fists.

Ekko scratched his chin in perplexion.

"She doesn't know anything about this world and she keeps insisting she has to find a spell to get back to.. Demacia". If it was hard to believe for him who had been living with this girl for more than a week now, imagine how hard it was for an outsider.

But still. Ekko was dead silent.

"So.. she's a hot fictional character.. You're the first guy she met here.. You've suddenly become roommates and she so conveniently happens to find no way to get back to her world?", the boy mumbled as if he was talking to himself. Trying to make sense of the situation.

"What are you thinking?" Ezreal asked with a knot in his stomach.

"Sounds like terribly written fanfiction to me".

Ezreal rolled his eyes. "And here I thought you would actually be helpful for once".

The boy with the mohawk let out a boisterous laugh.

"I mean think about it! This whole premise is ridiculous!" He gasped out of the blue. "Don't tell me you're crushing on her too"!

Ezreal was pretty sure his cheeks had turned to the colour of a tomato as soon as he said that.

"No I'm not"! he said out loud convincing absolutely no one.

"You totally are"! Ekko laughed and pointed directly to him. "Or.. you're just being scammed by this girl and you're too naive or too into her to accept that" he said as soon as he managed to stop laughing.

Ezreal shook his head and tried to somewhat change the subject.

"Please promise you will at least look into it", he said with his hands together like he was praying to him.

A sinister smile appeared on Ekko's lips.

"Hmm..", he lightly scratched his chin always ready to toy with Ezreal. "What's in it for me?", he smirked.

Ezreal puffed out a deep sigh before he made up his mind.

"Anything".

"Oohh..", Ekko teased. "Now THAT'S interesting", the corners of his lips always turned upwards. "I want to meet her", he said after a short pause.

"Is that it?", Ezreal asked too afraid to let out a sigh of relief just yet.

"Yeah", Ekko shrugged indifferentely but his smile said otherwise.

"Okay.. Text me when you're done", the blonde boy had turned his back on him and his hand was already at the door knob when Ekko spoke up again.

"You KNOW where to bring her, don't you?", he could even his hear his annoying smile on his voice.

"Fuck", he mouthed but didn't voice it. "Ofcouse", he said turning around and returning him a pretend smile.

"Good", Ekko responded satisfied.

_Alright Lux.. This is for your own good.. I'm sorry but.. We're going karaoke.._ Were his final thoughts as he was walking down a long staircase.


	8. Signals

**Hello everyone! I had a really fun time writing this chapter so I hope you guys like it! As always thanks to everyone in the comments you guys are the best!**

* * *

He had woken up way too early that morning to find Lux calmly sleeping in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at her serene facial expression. Her blonde hair looked wild and untamed. Like a lion's mane.

With slow and precise movements, he managed to remove his left arm from underneath her slim neck without waking her up. _Phew.._ Ezreal let out an especially silent sigh of relief as he tiptoed across the living room.

He had gone to see Ekko that morning. Admittedly, it had been a long time since they last saw eachother but at least their chemistry was still there. It had just been dormant all this time.

The only drawback to his visit was the fact that his old pal wanted to put him through another embarassing Saturday night at Azzurro. What's more.. Lux would have to see him making a fool of himself.

Well. His voice wasn't that bad. It may not have been that rich in timbre but at least he could keep up with the music's tempo and go pretty high for a man. All of those things were given.. At least when he wasn't drunk. And he had to be. Liquid courage was always a requirement for him to go up on that stage and stand in front of all these people.

And he was certain that Ekko would do anything in his power to make sure that Ezreal would sing. When they were both first years they would frequent that club every single Saturday night. Or more precisely, every karaoke night. So much so that they had actually become friends with the owner who would turn a blind eye at their actual ages and give them as much alcohol as they needed. After all, him and Ekko were quite an entertaining duo for the rest of the customers.. When they were absolutely hammered that was.

The only positive thing about tonight that he could think of was that at least Caitlyn wouldn't be there to make him look like a total loser with her snarky comments and snide looks.

But maybe Ekko would make Lux sing too. He could easily blackmail her to give her that ID. _Dammit Ekko.._ He paused for a moment before opening the door to his apartment.

_But then again.._ He tried to weigh his options. He lowkey wanted to see a drunk Lux singing to 80s tunes on that stage. _I guess we'll just have to wait for tonight.._

As he entered the living room the sweet aroma of fresh pancakes began to overtake him forcing a smile on his brooding face.

Lux was standing in the small kitchen with her back facing him. She only turned around to greet him when she heard the door closing behind him.

"Oh hi! You're back!", she said with a bright smile spreading on her lips.

Ezreal aproached her to find the kitchen table filled a remarkable big breakfast. He saw a plate filled with fried eggs and bacon, another one with warm pancakes bathed in jam, a couple of french toasts, a bowl with cereal and milk and another one with strawberries and other fruit cut in small pieces.

"You made all this?", Ezreal asked, his mouth agape. "I thought you said you didn't know anything about cooking".

"I didn't" Lux giggled. "I just saw a YouTube tutorial on how to make a good breakfast".

Ezreal blinked.

"That's... Really not what I thought you'd be doing when I taught you how to use the laptop".

There was a frown on Luxanna's face.

"I know I should be researching for a way back but.. I really wanted to know more about your world you know?" she explained nervously. Ezreal could see her shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"What? No! Of course not!" he huffed a chuckle. "I'm actually glad you did that" he finished off earnestly.

"I'm glad too", she flashed her teeth at him excited. "This is just a small 'thank you' for.. pretty much everything", her eyes crinkled as the corners of her mouth turned upwards again.

"Not that again", he dismissed her as he sat down on a cheap metallic chair and started digging into everything that was placed in front of him.

Without much hesitation, Lux took a seat across him looking at him with wide eyes.

"Well? Is it any good?", she asked eager to find out whether she had done a good job.

Ezreal simply nodded as he had his face stuffed with too much food already. They ate together to the sound of the radio playing a medley of Bruce Springsteen's greatest hits. The blonde boy took a sip of his water as "Born in the USA" was reaching its climax.

"I'm full", he declared while he gave his stomach a light hit.

"Did you like it?", she smiled. It was obvious that she already knew the answer but Ezreal wasn't going to disappoint.

"Haven't had such a good breakfast ever since I left home", he laughed as his eyes were glued into Lux's for an abnormal period of time. The girl finally looked away from his piercing gaze embarassed.

"What are you staring at?" Lux asked with a shy smile.

"Just your facehair.. Face! AND hair! Oh no.." he whispered under his breath deeply disappointed in himself.

"What about it?" She carried on with her round of questions seemingly unphased by his sudden awkwardness.

"Uhm. Nothing! It's just-it's very-it looks good. Is all I'm trying to say.." he puffed out a quick sigh and fought the urge to face-palm. _Why am I so fuckin' hopeless! Why am I always fuckin' hopeless when it matters!_ His inner voice was so loud he could nearly hear its echoes in his brain.

"Thanks!" Lux replied then ran a quick hand through her golden locks. He could tell she had even blushed a bit at his compliment. Or maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see. And right now he just wanted to smack his head against the nearest wall. _Hold it together man._

Where was his suave attitude now? It didn't help that he was also living with this girl. It didn't help at all.

"Your hair also.. Looks nice.." she gave him a polite smile. _She's just being nice.. Don't get your hopes up._

"Don't make fun of me" Ezreal managed to huff a laugh. "You've seen what an awful curly mess it really is!" he begged as he desperately tried to hide a few unruly blonde strands of hair that even the straightener was unable to defeat completely behind his hands. It was no use.

Lux couldn't hold back a tiny giggle. After that it was all downhill from there. The girl was howling with laughter holding her stomach with both hands. Her whole body leaning backwards.

Ezreal was immersed in the feeling of pure shame that kept being magnified within him.

"Hey Lux uhm.. Can I ask you a really stupid question?" he got to say as the girl was wiping a stray tear from her eye. He could hear the beating of his heart accelerating in his chest.

"There are no stupid questions" she reassured him as she let out one last giggle.

_Here goes everything I guess.._

"Would you.. uhm.. like to go out to eat sometime"? A tiny drop of cold sweat was rolling down his left temple.

"Sure! I'd love that! I remember Caitlyn telling me about a.. Chinese restaurant she really wanted to go. I think she'd be so excited if we all went together, don't you think"? Her blue eyes were shining like precious gems under the sunlight that was creeping though the window.

_She's got this all wrong.._

Ezreal shook his head while flailing his arms.

"Oh no no no. I didn't mean it like that" he tried to explain as best as he could but his nervousness stopped him from articulating himself better.

The girl raised her eyebrows baffled.

"What did you mean then"?

_Is she pretending not to understand?_ He wondered privately.

"I meant that we could go out together. As in.. Just the two of us. We don't have to go to the Chinese place. We could just go grab something if you'd like"..

"Ooh! I see"! _Do you though?_ He sighed.

"I meant to ask you if you'd like to go on a date with me". His voice was steady and clear and there was no sign of hesitation in the way he expressed himself whatsoever.

"Ezreal.." Lux started with a sorrowful tone. _That doesn't sound too good._ "I've told you before.. I don't want things to get weird between us. You're my friend". She gently caressed his shoulder with her slim fingers. "We live together.. For now at least"..

_Was she already planning to leave? Is that what was going on?_

"So please.. Don't insist.. I'm going to leave this world as soon as I get my hands on a spell that can take me back. From then on we'll just part ways and you'll forget about me anyway". She smiled but she sounded determined to fulfill her goal. Ezreal could feel something cracking inside of him but paid it no mind.

Maybe she was right. He shouldn't get to know her better. She is going back to wherever she came from. He shouldn't be getting attached to her. And what for? The fact that he had a tiny bit of a crush on her meant nothing in the end.

Despite the fact that all these thoughts were flooding his brain his lips moved without really considering the situation.

"What would it take for you to see me as more than a friend"?

Lux opened up her mouth to speak but she quickly shut it again, clearly taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor.

"Hypothetically I mean", Ezreal cleared his throat. "If you'd just met me some place. Without knowing me at all.. Would you maybe be interested in me"? He felt like he'd cornered her there.

"Are you asking if you're my type?", Lux asked with a raised eyebrow. A playful expression graced her pale face.

_I knew she was only playing dumb. She saw right through me._

"Yeah" he said but it sounded more like a question than an actual straighforward answer.

"I don't think I really have a type" Lux shrugged feigning indifference. _Oh she's enjoying this, isn't she?_ "All it takes is that 'spark' I guess", she said with a crooked smile.

Ezreal couldn't help but grin. She was flirting with him. It was undeniable.

"Don't tell me you're one of those girls who believes in love at first sight, rainbows and unicorns?", he teased.

"I wouldn't really know to be honest", she played with her hair. "I've never dated before".

"Quit lying I don't believe that for a second", Ezreal laughed.

"Oh there have been potential suitors. After all, I am a Lady.. But I'm not lying", she replied confidently as she looked down her fingernails with a smirk. "It may be hard to swallow but not all of us are.. experienced", she shot him with what seemed like an accusing look.

"What's that supposed to mean now? Don't talk all cryptically I'm not good at these things", he squinted his eyes.

"You wouldn't understand what I mean anyway.. Being quite the womaniser and all.. Even your landlord's daughter has taken an interest in you and she's only a child", she bit her lip trying to conceal her smirk.

Ezreal mirrored her actions then licked his lips.

"Is that really what you think of me huh?", he ruffled his hair then leant forward. "You don't have to be jealous, my Lady..", he winked, "You're the only girl I talk to".

"I bet you've said that to every girl that's piqued your interest". Their faces were inches apart. They were so close that he could feel her warm breath on his face as she spoke.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?" he whispered softly. "Why do YOU care so much?", he flashed her an innocent smile.

"Oh I don't", she answered in a provocative tone. "It was a mere deduction", she brushed off his question despite the fact that they were both gazing straight into eachother's eyes.

He tried to fight the urge to look down on her lips but ultimately he was too weak to do so. In the end he was forced to back away from her or he would do something he would perhaps regret later on.

"You're not as innocent as I thought you were", he quipped. "I like it. It seems like you're going to blend in veeery nicely".

"There are a lot you don't know about me", she responded quizzically. Ezreal could feel an aura of mystery surrounding the blonde girl, making him all the more intrigued with each passing moment.

"Well then I should just google your lore". And with that Ezreal dashed over towards his laptop with Lux right on his tail.

"Hey! Hey!", she exclaimed but he had moved way too fast. By now he was already pressing 'enter' on his keyboard. "I've already read this page", she said when she saw the familiar website on his screen.

"There are a LOT in here", Ezreal said as he found pages upon pages about Lux's life in Runeterra. He was basically skimming through most of it. He was sitting on the couch with his legs stretched out on the coffee table and his computer on his lap. "Abilities... Skins.. Well THOSE are a lot. You didn't have that many when I used to play. I think". He turned to face her but she didn't say anything. "Whatever.. Related champions.." he mumbled as he clicked on more links. "Garen.. Ofcourse you're related he's your brother.. Galio, the least intimidating dragon I've ever seen.. Sylas.. Sylas? Who's that guy? I don't remember him", he was mostly talking to himself at this point.

He clicked on the champion's page almost instantaneously. He saw the splash art of what looked like a man in his thirties with long, dark hair and a sinister smile plastered on his unshaved face. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing that's the cousin that no one talks about in your family", he jabbed sarcastically.

"No. Sylas is.. a friend", she retorted making Ezreal blink a few times and turn his look towards her.

"A friend? I'm also your friend. It says here that this guy tricked you to get him out of prison and killed a bunch of people".

"Yeah..", her expression betrayed that nevertheless she still had a soft spot for the guy. "So"?

"What do you mean "so"?! You said I'm your friend but you said the same about this crazy homicidal maniac!", he sounded both surprised and irritated at the same time.

"What's your point?", she asked defensively.

"Are you really putting me and him on the same level?!", he asked offended.

"In Sylas' defence.. I know him better than you", she huffed annoyed.

"And he fuckin' tricked you"!

"What's my guarantee that you won't be doing the same thing?", she narrowed her eyes.

Ezreal could feel his blood boiling by now.

"Well. At least I won't be going on a killing spree anytime soon", he raised his eyebrows with a curled lip but Lux completely ignored him. "Jesus", he whispered. "Plus.. I don't have anything to gain if I try to trick you".

He could see Luxanna's lips parting from the corner of his eye but in the end she chose not to say anything.

"Oh. And by the way. You should learn a few song lyrics. We're going karaoke tonight", he said like it was the most natural thing.

"What's karaoke?", Lux asked saying the word 'karaoke' syllable by syllable like it was foreign to her.

"We go up on stage. Drunk as shit. And we sing songs. That's all", he shrugged.

"We"?

"Me, you and.. Ekko", he uttered the boy's name as if he was doing him a favor by mentioning him.

"Who's Ekko now? I'm sick of you not telling me anything", she replied lightly annoyed.

"He's a.. friend", he said it the same way that Lux talked about Sylas just to take a jab at her. "He's going to.. find some documents so you can start working but.. he wanted all three of us to go to that club and sing in return".

"Really?", she asked surprised. "He's going to do that for me? What a sweetheart!", she talked as if she was talking about a puppy. _Or something like that_. Ezreal huffed annoyed.

"Yeah he's a real salt of the Earth", he mused.

"Is Caitlyn coming too?", Lux seemed excited at the prospect of the girl going out with them.

"She's SOOO not coming! Don't even think about it!", he pointed a finger at her showing that what was said was absolute.

"Alright", she pouted her lips and crossed her arms.

"Just learn a couple of songs and you should be fine. In the end you might not even have to sing if you're too nervous or anything like that"..

"I already know quite a few songs. Don't worry about me". _Is she just trying to look cool?_

Ezreal huffed a chuckle. "Really"?

"What do you think I've been doing all week when you're at school?", a naughty smile made its way on her pink lips and the playfulness from before was back on her tone.

The boy couldn't resist giving her the same kind of smile.

"Alright roomie. I trust you", he winked.


End file.
